Miss Understandings
by doodlekiss
Summary: The story of Noodle and Murdoc, love, hell, and the reality of El Mañana. Will Noodle ever make it back to her beloved friends? Or will she remain a slave to Jimmy forever?
1. Missunderstandings

**Hello, Doodlekiss here! This is a story i'm writing with Allison, the person who came up with this idea! Hopefully we will be able to work together and make more chapters! if not, oh well, but at least we have a cool one-shot, yeah?**

Worked hard on this, hopefully it paid off :D Thank you so much if you are here because of my other story, if you aren't then thanks for giving this a shot.

Have fun, I hope you like it! Love you guys :)

ENJOY (~^_^)~

3rd Person****

"Toochi?" called the small the japanese girl, knocking lightly on the singers door. She shivered, rubbing her arms. No response. Noodle reached out timidly, twisting his doorknob slowly.

"Toochi?.." she called again. Noodle looked down at the ground, noting the border between the carpark and 2D's room. She lifted her foot and stepped over it, uneasy. Noodle didn't like going in his room without permission.

Her eyes gazed around the room, 2D was nowhere to be seen. Noodle brought her finger to her lip, crossing the room and peering into his closet. One time he had gotten drunk and passed out in there. Murdoc had made her clean up his sick. Stupid Murdoc..

Noodle shrugged, guessing 2D was on the roof or somewhere. She started to push the door closed again, when something caught her eye. A picture? Yes, a picture. Noodle bent, flicking the photo over with her finger.

It was of her and 2D on what looked to be Christmas. There was a mistletoe above both of their heads, and four stockings hanging on the wall behind them. 2D was crouched over, his Santa hat crooked on his head. His eyes were squeezed shut, a big and goofy grin frozen on his face.

She was standing on her tiptoes, holding his face and kissing his cheek. Noodle smiled at the picture, memories of that night flooding back. Russel had been so mad.. His expression still made her laugh to this day.

Noodle squinted, trying to read 2D's shirt._ Hello Kinky_. She glanced up, looking over the shirts lazily hanging in his closet._ I wonder if he still has it.._

Her fingers flicked through them, stopping occasionally to read a few. Finally, she found it. Noodle picked it up, examining it more closely. There was a stain towards the bottom, and it looked a bit small. But at the same time, just small enough to fit her tiny frame.

Noodle unzipped her jacket, discarding it in the corner. She pulled her duck hat off along with her purple tank-top. Noodle rubbed the fabric of 2D's shirt for a moment, feeling the softness on the tips of her fingers. She tugged the worn shirt over her head, adjusting it so it covered the top of her skirt.

Hopping over to the black computer screen on his desk, Noodle posed to her reflection. She giggled, feeling silly in 2D's clothes. Noodle was about to change back into her outfit when she got an idea.

She leaned forward, smudging away her makeup. Noodle looked around the room and found a half empty container of hair gel. She scooped some out with her fingers, working it into her hair. Noodle giggled more as she molded her locks into spikes.

Noodle took a step back, nodding at her appearance. She had done a pretty good job. She remembered she was in a skirt and scanned the room for pants on the floor. Noodle spotted some poking out from under 2D's mattress and went to retrieve them.

As soon as she pulled them on, Noodle realized her dilemma. 2D was twice her height, and his legs were almost longer than her entire body. Noodle smacked her forehead, stepping out of them with a sigh. Sometimes, she swore her brain hated her.

Noodle stood in the middle of his room, only wearing 2D's shirt and her underwear. She couldn't go to her room and grab some, what if Russel saw her? He would be so angry.. "Ah-ha!" she gasped, rushing off to the bathroom.

A couple days ago, Noodle had come down to 2D's room to watch a horror movie with him. It was late, so she had changed into pajamas in his bathroom.

Noodle smiled proudly, closing the door and pulling on her blue jeans. She rolled the cuffs up at different heights, just like 2D, and rummaged around for his boots. Noodle took a step, nearly falling on her face. Her feet were much smaller than his, walking in his shoes was going to be tough.

She clambered back to the computer slowly, curling her toes as she walked. Noodle was impressed at her handiwork, she could pull of the look if it wasn't for her hair color. That, and the fact she was nearly three feet shorter than him. She shrugged and pranced around the room, faking a british accent.

"I'm 2D! Look a' meh!" Noodle burst out laughing, thought for a moment, then belt out songs off the top of her head. "I ain't 'aapy, I'm feelin' glad! I got sunshine, in a bag! Uh, ah! Get ta' cool, get ta' cool shoeshine!" Noodle doubled over, clutching her stomach as she jerked with laughter.

She sighed, rising to her feet and wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. She opened a drawer, pulling out one of 2D's hats. Noodle fit over her hair so only small tips were showing. She grabbed shades from his desk and pushed them over her eyes. Noodle flashed a huge smile, strutting around his room once more. She fell back onto his bed, bouncing slightly. She laid there for a while, humming softly. Noodle was just about ready to change again, but she was stopped dead in her tracks.

A voice, and it was coming towards her! Noodle began to panic, there was nowhere to hide! She sat frozen to the spot, a look of pure terror smeared across her face. The knob jiggled and twisted.

"Hey 2D! I got a surprize for you!" said the voice, "Ready or not!" Some part of Noodle's brain noted that the voice was slurring terribly. _Murdoc!_ Noodle gripped the mattress and prepared for the worst.

The door swung open, and in stepped a swaying Murdoc. He hiccupped, nearly dropping the bottle of tequila he had in his hand. Murdoc blinked, focussing on her shirt. He grinned deviously, "Well, hello kinky.." he purred. Noodle squeaked.

Murdoc stumbled closer, opening the bottle and pressing it to her lips. Noodle gagged as foul alcohol washed down her throat, starting a warm and burning sensation in her stomach. He bent, pouring some into his own mouth, and snaked his arms around her shoulders.

Noodle just sat there, shocked. Why was he doing this? Didn't he realize she wasn't 2D? More importantly, why wasn't she doing anything to stop him? Murdoc grinned and pressed his lips against hers. She drew a sharp breath, surprised greatly. Noodle squeaked again when his tongue twisted on her lips, demanding entrance.

Her jaw went slack, accidentally letting her lips part. Murdoc stole the opportunity, sliding his tongue into her mouth, feeling around. For a moment, Noodle lost her right mind and moaned. bad idea.

She felt Murdoc grin, pushing her backwards so her back touched the bed. He slipped his hands under her, arching her up against him. Noodle felt his crotch rub against hers, a distinctly hard touch. A shiver ran down her spine, chilling her to the bone.

"M-Murdoc.." She croaked.

"Mmm, yeah.. Say my name!" He groaned. Noodle winced as he continued to kiss her, moving down her neck. He nibbled at the crook of neck, once again causing her to moan. She couldn't help it, they kept slipping.

Murdoc slid his hands down, lifting the hem of her shirt. She whimpered as he unbuttoned her pants, rubbing her soft skin. He lowered his head, licking her stomach. She couldn't believe how hammered he had to of been to not realize it was her. Murdoc took her soft sounds as murmurs of excitement and bit her jeans, sliding his tongue across her hip.

He stood slightly, pulling his pants down slowly. Noodle couldn't take it, a tear leaked from her eye, followed shortly by many more. She cried out, sobbing softly. Murdoc noticed this and stopped abruptly.

"Stu? What's wrong, love?"

Noodle wailed, "It's me, Murdoc-san! Please, it's me, Noodle!" She brought her hands to her face, muffling her loud cries.

Murdoc's face fell. "What." He swallowed hard, pulling up his pants clumsily. "Noodle?.." She nodded miserably, hiccupping and breathing sharply. His jaw fell, stumbling over his words.

"Noods, i'm- i didn't- why are you- i'm so sorry, Noods!" He dove forward, wrapping his arms around her, shaking his head and rubbing her back. Murdoc twisted, sitting next to her and whispering in her ear. "I'm so sorry, Noodle.. I didn't know, really.."

Noodle sniffed, nodding into his shoulder sadly. They sat there for a few minutes, silent. "Hey Noodle?" Murdoc broke the awkward quiet, tapping her shoulder.

"Yeah Murdoc?"

"Why are you dressed as 2D?"

Noodle frowned, not sure to how to explain it. "I..uh..-" Before she could finish, the doorknob twisted again. Both of their heads snapped towards the door, clutching onto each other, fearing the same thing. If that was Russel, they were both screwed.

The door cracked open, long pale finger sneaking around the corner. Both Noodle and Murdoc blew a sigh of relief, but quickly drew it back in. They were sitting on his bed, clutching each other tightly, and Noodle's pants were halfway down. Shit.

2D stepped through the door, facing the other way. He was whistling and had earbuds shoved in his ears, fullblast. He shut the door and turned around, looking inside the bag he held in his hands. 2D happened to glance up, spotting the two sitting on his bed, holding their breath.

"Hey guys!" he waved, not even pausing. Then, as casually as humanly possible, he smiled and walked over, plopping down on the bed next to them. "What's up?"

Murdoc and Noodle glanced at each other, sharing a questioning look. Noodle broke the stare and leaned, smiling at 2D. "Just chatting." she said sweetly. Murdoc nodded, turning to look at the tall man sitting beside him. "Yeah, chatting."

2D grinned. "Cool! Hey, I think Russ ordered a pizza, wanna go get some?" Noodle glanced at Murdoc again, slowly detaching from him.

"Yeah," she stood and casually hooked her fingers in her belt loops, slyly pulling up her pants, "that would be great." The two men stood as well, starting to walk out the room.

"Hey Noods?" called 2D suddenly. Both Noodle and Murdoc stopped dead.

"Yes?" she answered, forcing a smile through gritted teeth.

"Are you wearing my shirt?"

#%#%#%

**There you have it! (Thank you Allison for the wonderful idea! I would love to make this a story and have your help with it!) Hope you liked it! Leave a review please, they really make me happy :)**

Have a good day guys, thanks so much!

Bye!

-Doodlekiss


	2. Murdoc's Lesson

**Hey guys :) Sorry for the wait, busy weekend.. Hope you like it!  
ENJOY!  
**  
3rd Person

The three boys stood speechless. In front of them bobbed Noodle, holding a small tape labeled "Sexual Education". She looked at the three with big eyes, shoving the tape at them questioningly.

"Toochi? Murdoc? Russel-san? What is it?" Noodle asked again. 2D stuttered helplessly for a few seconds before Murdoc punched his side. He grunted and tried to protest, but was cut off by Murdoc.

"Stay here, Noods. We- uh- we'll be right back." Noodle smiled sat down on the floor, waiting patiently. Murdoc grabbed 2D's sleeve and pulled him off to the kitchen. Russel patted her on the head and followed slowly. 2D still babbled softly, and Murdoc was running his free hand through his hair nervously.

Murdoc sat down on the counter, shoving 2D in a chair close by. "Where did she find it?" growled Murdoc.

"T-the basement?" squeaked 2D.

"Liar. Where." said Murdoc, narrowing his eyes. He hopped down, coming within inches of 2D's face. Russel frowned, glancing at the two.

"My room.." 2D looked down shyly, trying his best to avoid Murdoc's gaze. Russel's eyes popped, he looked like he was about to explode. He had to fight from wringing the boy's scrawny neck.

"Damnit! Why is she in your room so much!" Murdoc cursed under his breath, pacing the room slightly. 2D looked at him quizzically but shook his head, letting it go. There was no use trying.

"Ok," Murdoc sighed after a minute of mumbling to himself. He turned to 2D, "what are you gonna tell her?"

"Me?!" shrieked 2D, "Why can't you do it?" Murdoc turned sharply on his heel, stomping up to the trembling boy and jabbing him hard in the chest. "You listen here," he murmured threateningly, "if you don't do it, i'll.. i'll.." His jaw clenched. For once, he had nothing to say.

Murdoc huffed, stepping back slightly. He turned to Russel. "Any ideas?" Russel blinked, a small smile on his face. "Rock, paper, scissors."

Murdoc laughed, "Ok, loser has to tell her."

Noodle's Room

Noodle bounced happily to her bed, plopping down and calling Murdoc with her finger. He sighed unhappily, walking over and sitting on the edge. "So, um..what is it you want to know?" he asked uncomfortably.

She pressed the tape into Murdoc's stomach, "This. What does it mean?" He opened his mouth several times, trying to form words. Murdoc took the tape from her small hands, turning it over in his own. His lips were sealed tightly, and his forehead was creased.

"Well, um, it means sex." Noodle looked up at him blankly. "Right, and sex is, uh, sex is what people do when they.. love each other I guess?" She continued to stare at him for a while, but he could tell she was thinking hard.

"How do you sex?" Murdoc chuckled at her innocence. He thought for a moment, then decided to just be blunt.

"His dick in your pussy." he blurted out quickly. Noodle scratched her head, "Ook?.." she said slowly. Her face brightened.

"It's what people do when they love each other?" Noodle repeated, poking his face lightly. Murdoc nodded, not quite sure where she was going with this. "I love you, Murdoc! Let's sex!" she yelled excitedly.

Murdoc's jaw dropped, one hand clamping over her mouth, the other over his growing bulge._ Dirty pervert!_ he cursed at himself. He remembered back to several weeks ago, how cute she was and her multiple moans she had let loose.

Noodle pried his hand from her face, climbing on his lap and wrapping her legs around his middle. "Please?" she begged, squeezing her legs tighter. Murdoc bit his lip. _Well, she IS asking.._ No! It wasn't right!..

He caved.

"Fine," he purred. Although this was against his better judgment, he couldn't resist, "follow my lead." Murdoc stood, and so did Noodle. He unbuckled his pants, slipping out of them. So did Noodle.

"Now what?" she squealed happily. Murdoc took her hand, laying her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her, hovering slightly. "You ready?" he asked.

"Hai!" Murdoc smiled.

"First, you kiss." he cooed. Noodle craned her neck, pecking Murdoc on the lips. "Like that?"

"No, like this," Murdoc pressed his lips against hers softly. To his surprise, she kissed back with skill. Her lips moved with his, perfectly in sync. Noodle giggled in his mouth, pulling away. "What next?"

"Take your shirt off." Murdoc replied in her ear. Her face twisted slightly, but she trusted Murdoc, so she did. Noodle flung the shirt to the side, then pointed to Murdoc. "Now you!"

He peeled off his shirt slowly, letting the 16-year-old explore his chest. He liked the feel of her soft hands roaming all over his skin. "Murdoc?" he heard her whisper.

"Yes, love?"

"I..I feel warm.." Murdoc stopped.

"That's fine. It means you like it.." he leaned over her, running his big hands across her stomach. "Just relax." Murdoc moved his hands, feeling her underdeveloped breasts. She brought her hands upwards, tapping her fingers along his back.

Noodle moaned as Murdoc lowered his head, sucking on her skin. He planted kisses along her small chest, licking and nibbling every so often. "Murdoc.." she whispered, "w-what now?"

Murdoc moved down, kissing the hem of her underwear. He brought one hand down, rubbing through her panties. Noodle gasped, clutching his hair in her tiny fingers. "M-murdoc! What are you-" she was cut off by Murdoc bringing his free hand to her mouth.

"Shh, just relax.." he said again.

Meanwhile..

2D and Russel sat in the living room, playing Monopoly. Russel's eyes were narrowed at the smiling singer. 2D continued to play, oblivious. He was winning for a change, and he was going to enjoy it!

"Ok, Russ, your turn!" he beamed. Russel reached for the dice, but stopped when he heard a crash.

"What the hell is Muds doing? If he hurts my baby girl, i'm gonna kick his ass!" he yelled. 2D patted his shoulder.

"She's fine. You know Mudsie wouldn't hurt her! And if he did, Noods would kick his ass for you!" Russ smiled, he was right. His little axe princess would be safe..

"Alright," he sighed, turning back to the game, "move three.. JAIL?! What the fuck, did you rig this, 'D?!" 2D giggled at Russel's misfortune, turning to run from the angry man.

"You'll never catch me!" he yelled. Russel stomped after him. "We'll see about that!"****

#%#%#%

Yay! I finally got around to posting! What did you guys think?

See you next time!


	3. The Soap Incident

**Heyy :D Thanks a million for all the wonderful reviews, Allison and I are so excited about them! Ok, so here's the next chapter guys :)**

**Warning: 'Murdoc being stupid and not thinking' ahead!**

**ENJOY! (~^_^)~**

3rd Person

Murdoc sat on the couch, topless, clutching a beer and focusing on the TV. In front of him stood a very angry and nervous 2D. He had a rag and bucket of water in his hands, which he was fiddling with anxiously.

"You stink," he moaned, "go take a shower!" Murdoc ignored him for a little longer, then lazily cast his gaze upon the jittery boy.

"What's got your panties in a twist, huh?" Murdoc asked casually. 2D scowled, pointing a finger at him.

"My parents are coming! Get your ass in that shower!" he yelled, pointing now towards the hallway. The bucket sloshed, spilling water on the recently cleaned floor. 2D sunk to his knees, soaking it up with his tattered rag.

"Please, Murdoc.." he said, staring at the floor. Murdoc sighed, pushing himself up.

"Fine, give me some soap."

"Woah, wait a minute. Did I just hear Mudz ask for soap?" Russel shouted from the kitchen. He burst into a fit of laughter, snorting hysterically.

"Shut up, Russ, I'm serious!" yelled 2D. He sighed exasperatedly, turning back to Murdoc.

"Go ask Noodle, I think she's cleaning the bathrooms. Or is she in her room?.. Oh, I don't know! Just find Noodle! And for God's- I mean Satan's sake, put a fucking shirt on!" 2D threw his hands in the air, stressed highly. Murdoc saluted him and walked away.

Murdoc strolled to Noodle's room. He knocked lightly, but heard no answer. "I'm coming in," he said before twisting the doorknob. He peeked his head in, blinking in the darkness.

"Guess I'll try the bathroom." Murdoc shut her door again, turning and heading back down the hall. He walked down long corridors, twisting here, doubling back there. Even after several years, Murdoc still got lost in KONG occasionally.

Some part of his brain told Murdoc that the shower was running, but he didn't pay attention. "Hey Noodle," he said, looking around, "I need soap." Murdoc walked to the showers, not even stopping to think. His fingers closed around the sliding shower door, yanking it back.

Murdoc's jaw dropped as a naked Noodle whirled around, covering herself as best she could. His eyes locked onto her breasts instantly. Murdoc knew to look away, but he couldn't. Something about those perfect B cups was simply irresistible to him..

"Murdoc!" screamed Noodle. She let loose a string of japanese curses, but he wasn't paying attention. Murdoc snapped his head up, trying his best to play it cool. That only made it worse.

What with her purple hair sticking to her face and water streaming down her skin, she looked beautiful. Murdoc swallowed, ripping his gaze from her slender body completely.

"I-I, uh, I'll just go.." he said as smoothly as he could. It wasn't too impressive, but it was believable enough for Noodle to sigh and nod her head. She grabbed the sliding door and slammed it shut.

"Goodbye, Murdoc," she said loudly over the water. She leaned against the door heavily, sighing. Murdoc nodded stiffly, running his hand through his greasy hair as he headed for the door.

_Shit._ Murdoc wheeled around, pulling the shower door open AGAIN. He didn't think about it this time, either. Noodle screamed, falling into Murdoc.

"Noodle!" yelled Murdoc, catching her as she crashed into him. He lost his balance, tipping over. Murdoc fell to the ground, pulling Noodle with him. When they hit, Noodle bounced off Murdoc, her naked body smashing into him once more.

Noodle smacked him in the forehead with the palm of her hand, scrambling up quickly. "God damn it, Murdoc, what the hell is wrong with you?!" She turned the water off and dove for the towels.

She dried off, wringing her hair and struggling with her clothes. Halfway through getting her pants on, she twisted around and glared at Murdoc. He still sat on the ground, dumbfounded.

"What was so important that you had to interrupt my shower TWICE?" she said angrily. Murdoc closed his eyes, shaking his head. Noodle huffed, ready to scream at him, when she heard the doorbell.

"Oh, no.." Noodle rushed to the door, locking it. She hurried over to Murdoc, bending down and whispering fiercely in his ear.

"Tomorrow, come to my room. We need to talk about this. We have to go, 2D's parent's are here!-" she paused, clamping her hand across Murdoc's mouth. There was a faint stomping coming closer: Russel. "Noodle? Mudz?" he called. Noodle cursed in japanese again, jumping to her feet.

"I just needed some soap, love!" Murdoc said in a half-whisper. Noodle scowled, reaching into the shower and pulling a bar out. She chucked it at Murdoc hastily.

"Here!" she said before unlocking the door and running out of the room.

"I just needed some soap.." repeated Murdoc quietly. He shrugged, pulling off the rest of his clothes. He turned the water on and jumped in, all the while thinking of Noodle and her beautiful wet body.

#%#%#%

**What do you guys think? Tell us please! Thanks guys, you rock! 3**


	4. Truth or Dare

**Hey :) So, just a heads up, I'm pretty sure this story is gonna be serious NoodlexMurdoc from now on.. lol can't help it. the urge is too strong. Yoko, I don't know if you are reading this, but I got the feeling you liked those kinds of fanfictions, so this is for you! :)  
Also..sex ahead.. hehe jfkrhgeruiqgkrioe I feel so dirty!**

ENJOY! (~^_^)~  
  
3rd Person

Murdoc rubbed his arm awkwardly as Noodle tapped her foot on the ground. She crossed her arms and slid over to him. Murdoc turned away but Noodle kept getting right back in his face.

"What do you want, Noods?" he asked quietly.

"First, you get drunk and make out with me. Then, you try to screw me. And THEN," she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "you barge in on me while I take a fucking shower!" Murdoc clenched his jaw when she swore, but he knew she had a right to be angry.

He licked his lips and nodded, avoiding her piercing glare.

"Really? You don't have anything to say?" Noodle placed her hands on her hips and backed away, "What the hell is going on with you, Mudsie?"

There was a moment's pause, then Murdoc glanced up and cleared his throat, "I can explain,"

Noodle arched her eyebrow and resumed tapping her foot. "You have a reason for every single one?" she said disbelievingly. Murdoc nodded. She sighed and flung her arms in the air, "Go ahead."

"Well, for starters, I was drunk." Noodle shook her head.

"Still. How do you explain trying to have sex with me, then?"

"You asked me to," he said with a sly grin. Noodle flamed, but bit her tongue. "The shower?" she said through gritted teeth.

"I needed soap." Murdoc thrust his chin in the air, grinning widely. Noodle stopped moving altogether and stared. "Murdoc, I'm serious."

"So am I." Noodle sighed. She walked over to the bed and sat down gingerly next to him. Noodle looked at him sideways every now and then, cocking her head to the side. She scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You okay, Noods?" Murdoc asked, placing a hand on her back. Noodle melted into his touch lightly and nodded. She looked up at him with big eyes, seemingly peering into his soul. Murdoc shivered.

"I have a secret," whispered Noodle. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and burrowed her face in his chest.

"What is it, love?" he chuckled. There was a long silence.

"I..lo...rdoc!" her words were muffled as she refused to lift her head. Murdoc peeled away, grasping her shoulders and looking into her jade eyes.

"Say that again?" Noodle shook her head furiously and tried to hug him again, but Murdoc pushed her away. "Say it."

"I love you, Murdoc.." Noodle's cheeks turned red and she turned away.

"I love ya, too, Noodle." he said, patting her on the back. Noodle slouched slightly, then whipped around and pressed her lips against his hard. She snaked her arms around his neck, climbing onto his lap. Murdoc grunted in surprise, but soon wound his arms around her middle, sinking backwards into the pillows.

"Oh." Murdoc said once they broke apart. He closed his eyes. Noodle smelled like pineapples. He loved pineapples.

Living Room

Russel stretched out on the couch, sighing happily. Murdoc returned from the kitchen, beer in hand, and plopped down on the floor. 2D leaned against a bookshelf stocked full of video games while Noodle browsed through them idly.

Noodle scowled, waving off the games and sitting on the table, "How about we play truth or dare?" she piped.

Russel shrugged. Murdoc burped. 2D nodded excitedly. "Murdoc, you start!" he yelled.

"Noodle, truth or dare."

"Dare!" Murdoc thought for a moment,

"Have you done the video for Dare yet?" Noodle shook her head slowly.

"Great. I dare you to dance dirty in it."

"Done!" she smiled. Russel shot up.

"Now hold up, my baby girl ain't a stripper!" he shook a finger at Murdoc, glaring at him with his milky white eyes. Noodle laughed and hugged him.

"It's ok, Russel-san. I promise." Russel grumbled and sat down again.

The four continued to play for several hours, but Russel kept staring at Murdoc. Noodle eventually stopped the game when he tried to strangle him. Russel grabbed 2D's shirt sleeve and hauled him out the room.

"Hey 'D, I got a dare for you.." 2D nodded.

"I dare you to change the ending to Dare."

"Change it to what?" 2D squeaked.

"Um.. Heh, make Mudz wake up from a nightmare about Shaun dreaming of Noodle's dancing." 2D blinked. He smiled and gave a thumbs up. As he was walking away, Russel heard the boy mutter 'inception' a few times.

Several Hours Later..

Murdoc tossed the controller across the room as Noodle snickered. She beat him. Again. "How about we play something easier?" Noodle suggested. Murdoc grunted.

She flicked through the games rather quickly, stopping abruptly. "Just Dance 2. ((I know it wasn't out yet, just go along with it)) Come on, you're an_ awesome_ dancer." Murdoc smirked as Noodle imitated all the fans when Murdoc danced on stage.

You're on." Noodle popped the disc in and started it up for him. He rose to his feet, wavering slightly. Murdoc was thinking, considering. He shrugged and sneaked up behind her, flicking his tongue along her neck. Noodle trembled and moaned softly before shooing him off. "It's ready.." she said sweetly.

They danced, laughing and shoving each other. But something was bugging Murdoc. Song after song, he was itching to touch her. He would glance over at her occasionally, watching her jump and smile broadly. He loved seeing her small body move in such fluid motions. It sort of drove him crazy.

Finally, he cracked. Murdoc halted, swiveling on his heel. He caught Noodle mid jump and tossed her on the couch. She shrieked as she landed. Murdoc switched the TV off and turned to face her. He let a growl slip from his mouth. She arched her back slightly, catching on to what he was hinting at. Murdoc inched closer, lifting her up and carrying her bridal style to her room.

He placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. She smiled and rubbed up against him. Murdoc groaned, lowering his head and kissing her. He could hardly contain himself.

"Why..do you.. love me?" he said in between breaths. Noodle kissed down his neck, twisting her fingers in his hair.

She pecked his forehead, "I wish I knew.."

Murdoc accepted her answer. In truth, he had no idea why he loved Noodle so deeply, either.

He pulled off her shirt, she slipped off his. He slid down her pants, she did the same. Murdoc left a trail of love bites down her stomach, licking her hips. Noodle groaned and bucked her hips at him. He grinned and touched her lightly.

Noodle shivered but nodded an ok to him. He slipped off her underwear slowly, watching her face. She had her eyes squeezed closed, but she was smiling happily. Murdoc slid his finger along, watching her mouth open and a small squeak slip out.

"Murdoc.." she moaned. He flicked his tongue out, licking her agonizingly slow. She shivered, spreading her legs wider.

He shimmied out of his boxers. Noodle gasped. Murdoc touched her shoulders, "Are you ready?" he asked her cautiously. Noodle bit her lip and nodded.

"Ready."

Murdoc got into position, sliding into her slowly. He watched her closely, secretly losing his mind over her beauty as she moaned and arched her back.

He started moving faster, making Noodle bounce slightly. She gasped, digging her nails into his back. He groaned, going even faster.

"M-Murd-Ah! Murdoc!" She yelled. He thrust deeper, grunting. Murdoc bent over and lapped at her small breasts, making his way up to her mouth.

Their tongues met, twisting together ferociously. Murdoc swallowed all her loud gasps and moans as he continued to pick up speed.

He broke, away panting into the crook of her neck. Fifteen minutes passed, Murdoc felt like he was in heaven. Noodle was his candy, his addiction.

Noodle cried out, and he felt her tighten around him. He moaned and pulled out just as she reached her limit. Murdoc jerked, coming all over her stomach. He collapsed next to her, panting heavily.

"I love you.." she breathed before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

"Tired already?" Murdoc whispered, kissing her forehead. He managed to pull the covers over the both of them before falling asleep as well.

****

Told you it gets pretty serious.. lol what did you guys think? Let us know! :D

[ Allison: make an account! It'll be so much fun! :) ]


	5. The Feel Good Reality

**Hi Hi! just a heads up, rise of the Ogre reference in this chapter. If you don't know who it is, that's ok. :)**

Enjoy! (~^_^)~

3rd Person

Murdoc growled, chucking a crumpled paper across the room. 2D twisted his fingers in odd forms absentmindedly as he hummed to himself. 2D poked at a rubber duck, giggling and tossing it in the air. He slipped and accidentally knocked it into the hallway.

"2D!" snapped Murdoc, "Sing it again!" Murdoc picked up his bass and started playing a cue, pointing at 2D.

"Do you want me to start at 'windmill, windmill'?" he squeaked. Murdoc slapped his forehead, sighing. He nodded a yes and started over.

"Windmill, windmill, for the land. Turn forever, hand in hand. Take it all in on your stride. It is ticking, falling down. L-" he stopped, frowning at something in the distance. Murdoc cast an irritated glance at him, cocking his head when he noticed the concentrated look on the singer's face.

The blue-haired man shot from the couch, dashing off with incredible speed. Noodle and Murdoc shared a confused glance. Russel's stomach rumbled.

"Uh! Russel, eat some food!" demanded the tiny guitarist. He shook his head, staring at his feet.

"He's sick, baby girl," he mumbled, "I'm doing this for him," Russel didn't even look at her when he spoke. His cousin had gotten sick -badly- and fasting was how Russel decided to show his support. It made no sense to Noodle, but she thought it better not to argue with him further.

Murdoc swatted the air lazily and stood. He headed in the direction the singer had gone off to. Murdoc grumbled, scratching his head. He yelped, slipping on 2D's duck and hitting the ground hard.

He lay there for only a few seconds till a face came into view. Black orbs stared him, blue locks falling from behind ears. "You ok?" 2D closed and eye, cocking his head and waiting for his answer. Murdoc groaned.

"No, I'm not fucking ok, dullard! Help me up!" 2D dropped the things in his hands. He stretched out an arm towards Murdoc, wiggling his finger in front of his face. Murdoc sighed and took the hand.

They walked back into the room, sitting back down and resuming work.

"So what do we have so far?" asked Noodle. The boys looked at her, their faces blank. "Nothing..Great.." she sighed. 2D uncurled his fingers from the things he had retrieved. A notebook and pencil.

He doodled random objects he saw around the room. At one point he attempted to draw Noodle, but it didn't turn out too good. Same result when he tried drawing Mike. 2D scowled and flipped to a new page.

2D looked at Noodle out of the corner of his eye. His hand moved slowly, instinctively, as he watched her. Nobody took notice of him. He carried on like that for half an hour, not even glancing at his paper once. 2D sighed, dropping his pencil.

Noodle stopped talking. She glanced at 2D and gasped. On his paper was a beautiful windmill floating in the sky. The island it was sitting on was hidden by shaded clouds.

"Oh Toochi! It's beautiful!" Noodle gasped. "Guys, put my island in the video," her eyes twinkled when she spoke. Murdoc was staring at 2D's drawing hard, so he didn't see the spark in her eye, but he could hear the determination in her voice.

"Alright, Noods," he said gruffly. "How do you suppose it will tie in with the song?"

Noodle stared at him, "Really."

Murdoc frowned then smacked his forehead, "Oh. Right." The room was silent for a few minutes. It was broken by Russel as he lifted himself from the ground. He grunted his approval of the idea and headed to his room.

The phone rang. Murdoc pushed himself out of the chair he was seated in and walked into the hallway. He started towards the other room, tripping on 2D's duck again, "For fuck's sake!.." he cursed under his breath.

2D snorted, burrowing into the couch and closing his eyes. He kicked his feet up on the table with a thunk and folded his arms across his chest. Noodle tugged at his notebook lightly, slipping it from his grasp. She searched around, returning shortly after with paint.

She painted carefully, brow furrowed. Noodle hadn't gotten very far when she turned around, accidentally flicking paint on 2D's cheek.

He flinched, "Hey! What the-?" 2D saw Noodle holding the paintbrush. His face lit up, "I love painting, can I help?!" he asked eagerly. Noodle giggled and nodded, handing him a brush. 2D took it and jumped right in with her.

Murdoc lunged for the phone, grabbing it and landing in pile of trash, "Hello?" he croaked.

"Hey Murdoc. It's Jimmy." ((Rise of the Ogre reff.)) Murdoc blinked.

"Manson?"

"You got it, Mudz."

Murdoc scowled, "What the fuck you want, Jimmy?"

"Woah! Calm down, I just want to talk."

Murdoc's scowl deepened, "What about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Murdoc," said Jimmy. His tone hardened.

"Is this about the video?"

"Yes."

"Jimmy," Murdoc pointed a finger to the phone, "promise me you won't hurt her."

"Oh, I promise. I have," Jimmy cleared his throat, "shall we say, 'other plans' for sweet Noodle.." Jimmy cackled and hung up the phone.

Murdoc drew a sharp breath, biting his lip. "Oh shit.." he murmured. Murdoc dropped the phone and peaked around the corner. He saw Noodle and 2D having a paint fight, smiling and laughing. He jumped when a heavy hand dropped on his shoulder.

Russel glanced down at him, then back at the two as they continued to fling paint at each other. He took a few steps forward, stopping in the entryway and leaning against it heavily. Murdoc followed.

Noodle saw them. She turned slightly, winking slyly at Murdoc. He blushed slightly, bowing his head and clearing his throat. Noodle giggled, flicking her brush at him. Paint slapped him across the chest, leaving a long red slash on his shirt.

He smiled sadly, thinking of what was to come. Murdoc shrugged the thought off quickly and picked up a brush. He dipped in a can of blue paint and splattered Russel with it. Russel was shocked at first, but he got over it. A wide grin cracked across his face. He chuckled and joined them.

They all laughed at each other's paint covered faces and hair, dunking their hands in the cans and smearing it all over their shirts. Noodle gasped when 2D covered her clothes in green. She shoved her arms in the yellow paint, then jumped at him. She locked her arms around him firmly, making his clean white shirt rainbow. He laughed and pried her off.

Murdoc stepped back, watching them. He sighed and crossed his arms, a woeful smile traced his lips. He closed his eyes, sad that only he knew what was going to happen.

"Damn it, Jimmy.."

****

What did you guys think? :)


	6. Feel Bad Inc: Jimmy's Intrusion

**Howdy! Sorry for the wait! We love you guys so much, you ROCK!**

**ENJOY! (~^_^)~**

3rd Person

Murdoc and Noodle stood side-by-side, heads tilted back. They gawked at the windmill before them as it turned slowly. Murdoc smiled and looked down at Noodle, taking her hand in his own. She edged closer, resting her head on his arm.

"It's beautiful, Murdoc.. How did you manage to fix it up?" he only smiled wider. Murdoc walked to the edge, Noodle right behind him. He crouched down, sweeping a long arm out and brushing the clouds as they skimmed the rim of the floating island.

Noodle cocked her head, getting down on her knees. She reached an arm out and swirled her finger in the mist. She wasn't quite long enough, so she splayed out on her stomach. Murdoc smiled and did the same. He thrust his arm in the clouds again, grabbing her hand. They stayed like that for a while, laying in the grass and just.. talking. Not about anything in particular. Just talking.

"Was she really all that bad?"

"I guess not," Murdoc shrugged, "she just didn't feel, well, right."

"And Toochi?"

"Fucking hate him."

Noodle punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! I was just kidding, love!" Murdoc rubbed his shoulder as he laughed. Noodle giggled, wrapping her arm around him. She looked over shoulder out of habit, her smile fell from her face. For a split second, a face was visible in the large hole in the back of the windmill. And then it was gone.

Her moment of confusion was cut short by Murdoc. He captured her lips in his, tilting her chin closer to him. She gasped, reaching up a hand and holding his cheek. Noodle shifted, pushing him on his back. She climbed on top of him and pecked his face all over. Murdoc laughed and brought his hands up. He held onto her sides almost protectively, like she wouldn't be there the next day..

"Baby girl, Mudz, where you at?" Russel's voice boomed from inside the windmill. Noodle jumped up, rushing around the and stopping in front of the large man.

"Hi Russel-san!" she said, fixing her hair casually, "Sure is windy out, huh?" she smiled.

"Why are you so dirty?" he asked, pointing at her grass stained shirt. She shrugged.

"Murdoc and I were laying in the grass." Russel opened his mouth to speak, but she skipped off.

Later

2D frowned as he watched Noodle unlatch the window and step out. She stepped onto her island gingerly, then whipped around. Noodle smiled at him, pulling the window down and locking it again. She waved. The windmill was slowly drifting farther and farther from the tall building he was standing in. He waved back sullenly, turning and walking to his seat. He rubbed his forehead, wishing the red lights didn't bug him so much.

Russel took his place by the drums, setting everything up. 2D took a heavy seat in his chair, head bowed and eyes locked on his feet. Something didn't feel right. Someone yelled across the room:

"Is everyone set?" cameras rushed over to the stop he was sitting. They backed up awkwardly as they tried to square in on his face. 2D rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Action!"

Murdoc

Their hands claw at me greedily. Many of them moan as I refuse to look at them. I try and ignore their hands as they roam all over my body. They push me up, digging their nails into my skin. I continue to play. I see the window, big and tinted, and it is so close. If I leave, right now, maybe I could make it.. Maybe I could save her.

A soft whirring can be heard through the thin walls. 2D stomps past me, singing into the megaphone. He looks better than when we started. There is a true meaning behind his words now. I look back at the window.

Noodle. Her island floats by, and I see her sitting. I see her playing the guitar, swinging her legs. I bite my lip, resisting the woeful cry teetering at the edge, ready to let loose. I can't save her. She is too far. She is already gone.

Forgive. Noodle, forgive me...

I force myself to look away, focusing on my bass. But something stops me. Out the corner of my eye, I see something zip past. It hums loudly as it does. The chopper. A pit in my stomach opens up, nearly swallowing me whole. I wish. I wish I never made that deal. It's too late, now.

3rd Person~ Back with Noodle..

The thunder of the helicopter blades draw closer. Noodle brought her legs up, casting one last glance at the building her family was standing, watching. She rose to her feet, figuring a few minutes in the windmill wouldn't hurt. The video for El Manańa wouldn't be shot for another ten minutes or so.

Noodle bent down and picked up her guitar, feeling the soft grass as it blew freely in the wind. She closed her eyes and cast her face to the sun, letting it warm her face. She did not want to leave. Nor did she want to go inside. Noodle was fully aware of what was going to happen. Yes, she was excited for her vacation, but she didn't like the looks of those pilots..

She sighed, standing again. Noodle cradled her guitar close to her chest, walking back to the windmill. She looked to the sides, watching the helicopters circle around her. One of them gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and returned the gesture. Noodle looked up and waved at the cameras posted on the windmill. Hopefully the guys were watching. If they were, she wanted them to know she was ok.

A wave of guilt hit her hard. They couldn't see the choppers, and they couldn't hear them either. Only Murdoc knew. He had planned this all for her. A little break from the fans, from the world. A staged death. But 2D and Russel didn't know any of this.

Noodle shook her head slightly, stepping through the doorway and setting her guitar down gently. She hooked her fingers in her belt loops and started jogging up the stairs, whistling to herself.

****"Hello, Noodle." She stopped, raising her head slowly. There was a man standing before her. He didn't look friendly. Not at all.

"You probably don't remember me. I'm Jimmy," he smiled wickedly. In an instant, he was by her side, holding her arms down. She yelped, trying to get free.

"Now, now," he said, clicking his tongue, "there won't be anymore of that. You're mine now.."

#%#%#%

**Stay tuned for part 2! :D**


	7. Jimmy's Intrusion Part 2

**Doodlekiss's confession: It's completely my fault that this chapter wasn't posted sooner. I'm sorry, I know I'm lazy :P So don't get mad at Allison please! Not that any of you have, but, um.. yeah ok whatever.  
x end confession x**

Side note: Allison and I both want to thank you guys for all the reviews! We're both really excited about them :D We love you SOOO much!

[Allison- Do you want to send me the poem for the Mechanical Flowers idea somehow and make a story out of that? It sounds really cool! If you don't want to make a story out of it, then that's ok, but I really would like to read the poem! :D]

Anywho, ENJOY! (~^_^)~

3rd Person**  
**  
Jimmy pressed his knee into her stomach, making her grunt and bend over slightly. He took this opportunity, shoving her violently into the wall. Noodle jerked her head up, eyes wide. She opened her mouth to scream, but Jimmy quickly stopped her. He slid down to her level, locking his lips with hers.

Noodle bit his tongue hard. He yelped and jumped backwards slightly. Noodle tried to lash out at him, but Jimmy was somehow quicker than her. It was like he knew what she was going to do the second before she did. He dodged her kick, knocking her foot out of the air. Jimmy smiled and shoved into her, slamming her back against the wall. He wagged his finger.

"To quick!" he barked, " Noodle is mine forever!" Noodle tried to spit at him, but he merely laughed and kissed her again.

"I'll kill you!" screamed Noodle. Jimmy shook his head deviously.

"If you don't come with me, my chopper's will blow you to bits. And I'll tell them to kill your friends, too!" He cackled loudly, tilting his head back and screaming at the ceiling. Noodle was horrified.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me, little girl!"

The Boys (still 3rd person)

"Russel? Russel, what's wrong?" Russel didn't look up. He kept his head down when he spoke. This unnerved the blue haired singer for some reason.

"Have you noticed something?"

2D cocked his head, "Like what?"

"Just, something going on between Mudz and Noodle?" 2D thought for a moment.

"Well, they HAVE been hanging out a lot more lately. Why?"

"Come on, 'D," said Russel, looking up, "you don't think that's a little weird?"

He shrugged, taking a seat on the ground next to the large man. 2D sighed as he watched all the women who, just moments ago had been lying all over the floor, walk out the door in clumps. They all giggled excitedly, talking about what is what like to lay next to Murdoc. A few scowled at the lucky girls, then smiled when it was their turn to brag. Women.

Murdoc strutted over, handing the two each a beer. He kicked a box, plopping down on it heavily. He cracked open the can, draining it quickly.

"What's up, lar-" he paused to burp, then continued, "lardass?" Russel scowled.

"I dunno, you tell me." 2D looked up at the man questioningly, scratching his head.

"Um, I don't- what- who- what do you mean?" stuttered Murdoc.

"Noodle."

Murdoc's face was blank for a moment, then turned a funny shade of red because of his slightly green skin.

"Teletubbies," he blurted. Both the men were silent, but it was broken by a rupture of laughter.

"Teletubbies?!" wheezed 2D, "The hell, Mudz?" He shook his head and cracked open his beer, taking a sip.

"I, um, have nightmares..about teletubbies." 2D spit his drink, erupting into a fit of laughter. Russel, who had kept a relatively straight face, cracked a grin. He bit his lip, but couldn't stop from laughing. Murdoc frowned, turning a darker shade of red-green.

"I'm serious, guys! They haunt me, and send teddy bears to kill me!" 2D clutched his side, falling to the ground and rolling on the floor. Murdoc huffed, snatching Russel's unopened beer from his hands.

"Hey!"

"Fuck you guys!"

Murdoc

"Just.. AH!" I spat as I walked away. I could still hear them laughing. Oh, the humiliation. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. Noodle was still on my mind. Was she ok? I hoped Jimmy wouldn't do anything to her. I hoped the bullets wouldn't miss and actually hit her. I hung my head, tears leaking out the corner of my eyes.

_No! Murdoc Niccals doesn't cry! The hell is wrong with you?!_

Burning. My chest is burning. It hurts, and I want it to stop. But it won't. I try to make it go away with alcohol. I try a cigarette. I try opening the window Noodle used to get outside and on her island, but I can't open it. The image of Noodle floating away stops me. What have I done? Have I sent her to her death?

Weakness, a stronger burn, and bile. My limbs are too weak to do anything but dangle by my sides. The burn is growing stronger. I taste bile in my throat. It adds to the burning feeling, and I don't like it. It's all too much.

My head tilts back, and I feel the wind from the fan overhead on my face. It feels good, cool.

_If I just.. just lean against this wall, I'll be okay._

Wrong way. I am falling, and there is no wall to catch me. My arms won't move to take the blow of my landing. I am helpless. I hit the floor, and my vision goes black. I am swallowed in it, and all my senses numb. I don't hear anything but silence. All I see is blackness.

But wait, is that light? It is! I see a light. I try to get up and run towards it, but I can't move. Instead, I lay here. My body feels sort of like it's being pulled. Am I being drawn to the light?

Panic. I panic. And then I see Noodle. She is smiling and waving. Then I am standing, and waving back. I don't even know how, but I am. She screams, and Jimmy is next to her. He grabs her, and pulls her away. She disappears from the light, but her screams are still audible. And then,

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing. No light, no screams, no feeling.

Nothing.

#%#%#%****

What do you think? :)


	8. Gonkura

**Doodlekiss: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! This one is kind of sad..**

Allison: Hey noodle'shusband, you got some issues..

Doodle.: Yeah I kinda agree..Glad you like the story that much?

Alli. & Doodle.: ENJOY! (~^_^)~

3rd Person

Noodle wiped the tears from her eyes, stumbling around the stairs and pausing at the door. "Go on!" sneered Jimmy, "Do the fucking video!" Noodle bit her lip, refraining from crying harder. She nodded reluctantly, stepping outside into the air.

The helicopters were circling. Jimmy handed her her guitar, thrusting her forward. Noodle whimpered, lurching ahead a few steps. She turned her head to spit at him, but he was right there. He raised his arm, reaching into his coat quietly. Jimmy pulled out the butt of a glock 19, tapping it with his finger threateningly. Normally Noodle wouldn't be afraid of such things, but for some reason Jimmy scared her to no ends. She nodded her head sullenly and continued walking. He cackled.

Noodle sat at the edge of her island, looking helplessly towards where she hoped Murdoc and the boys were. If Murdoc was still there, chances were he was glued to computer monitors. She turned around quickly, waving to the camera desperately. Jimmy saw her and snapped his fingers. One of the helicopters sent a round of bullets, shattering the small camera.

"No!" Noodle screamed, clambering to her feet. Her face twisted from fear to anger, then to a miserable panic. She rushed over to the smiling figure, slamming her tiny fists into his chest. He shook his head slowly, raising his hands to his face. Jimmy touched the corners of his lips, pulling them into an insane smile. He did the same for Noodle, then shooed her off again.

She ambled back to the edge, a frozen look of serenity on her perfect face. A slow string of notes echoed from her guitar as she played. Something wasn't right with her. She looked as if in a trace. If you looked hard enough, you could see the look of terror hidden deep down, but it was like she wasn't really herself.

"Watashi wo tasukete*.."

Back With The Boys

"Hey, Murdoc? What happened to the screen?"

"Bloody hell, Dullard, what did you do now!?"

"Nothing! Come look!" wailed 2D, pointing at the monitors. Murdoc grumbled, shuffling over. He rubbed his temple irritably, bending down and looking over the singers shoulder. Murdoc frowned, shoving the blue haired man away.

"Hey!" he shrieked. Murdoc glared at him, sitting down in the chair heavily. He returned his attention to the screens again. He worked furiously for several minutes, his frown growing with each passing second. Murdoc flung his arms in the air suddenly.

"The camera is broken! How the hell did you manage that one dullard?!" 2D's jaw dropped. He raised a finger in defence, but turned away instead. Murdoc saw his shoulders sag as he walked over to Russel. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, Stu! Come back! You can still watch from the cameras on the rest of the island!" 2D perked back up instantly. He whipped around, grinning excitedly.

"Really?! I can watch with you?!" Murdoc nodded. 2D clapped his hands together, skipping back over. He plopped down on the ground, calling Russel over. Russel shrugged off the girls who were hanging off him and headed over as well.

The filming had already started. Noodle was playing her guitar, swinging her legs happily. Something was happening, something bad. Her face shifted into fear, and she scrambled to her feet. Murdoc watched, horrified, as she ran for her life. This wasn't planned. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"Yo' Mudz, what the fuck is-" he got cut off as bullets started whizzing past the camera. There was no sound, but all the boys could her Noodle scream.

"Noodle!" shouted Murdoc, jumping to his feet. He grabbed the monitor, shaking it hard. "No, Noodle!"

"Murdoc! What's going on?! Who is that firing at Noods?" 2D waved his arms at the man, but he wasn't responding.

Murdoc

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be relaxing in the windmill, and then they would shoot at her. She was supposed to jump out with a parachute and land in that town! She can't die..

(What Murdoc just saw)

_The helicopters came into view. Noodle is shielding her face, running with a look of pure terror. The shooting continues. A bullet rips past her face, and it makes her hair smack her in the face. She reaches the windmill. The windmill is being ripped to shreds. A helicopter rams into it. The windmill catches on fire. She tries to escape, but they drive her back inside the burning building. Noodle runs up the stairs, but falls off and lands on in a pile of broken wood. The choppers leave. The island tilts, plummeting towards earth. Noodle is clinging to the door, everything around her burns like a thousand suns. The island breaks through the clouds at full speed. It rushes toward the ground. The helicopters are back. They drop a bomb on the broken windmill. Noodle is gone._

(End)

I did this. It's my fault. Noodle is dead. Russel is screaming and crying. 2D is huddled in a ball, rocking back and forth, wailing. I did this. And what am doing? Nothing. I am sitting here, watching the tape over and over again. Russel tells me to turn it off, but I can't. I have to make sure it's real. He shakes me hard, then turns to the monitors and rips out the chords. The screens flicker out, and I am left with nothing.

With shaky legs, I stand.

3rd Person

Murdoc rises to his feet. He stands there, head down, for what seems like ages. He turns toward the door. A few seconds pass and he is sprinting. Russel and 2D are shouting at him, but he doesn't take notice. A girl tries to get his attention, but only earns herself a punch in the face.

"Murdoc! Mudz, we'll look for her together! All three of us, okay?" yelled Russel as he dragged the limp 2D. "Uh, Mudz, would you help me with 'D? He passed out!" Murdoc stopped, turning around and glancing at the two.

"Oh shit!" he rushed over, picking up the unconscious boy carefully. "Russ, what happened?"

"I dunno, man. He started freakin' out then fell. I think he hit his head. Should we take him to the hospital?" Murdoc nodded. He handed him to Russel, running to open the door. When he got there, something big and heavy landed on top of him. Murdoc grunted.

"Your friend isn't okay." Murdoc tilted his head up, sneezing as pink fur tickled his nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sitting on him was a giant, pink corporate bunny.

"Your friend is in a coma. I won't let you leave." said the bunny, hopping off him and blocking the door. Russel shook his head.

"No, 'D is just passed out. He's not in a coma." Russel chuckled nervously.

"Yes he is," the bunny looked at Murdoc, "and it's your fault." Murdoc blinked slowly. His face melted in despair. He shook his head, lifting his arms to his face and mouthing 'no, no, no' repeatedly.

The bunny grinned, it's bead eyes glinting red. He pulled a scythe from behind his back, raising it above his ears and swinging it downward. 2D leapt forward, snatching the scythe and spinning around with it. He screamed, thrusting into the bunny with all his might. With one hard blow, the bunny was in two. Everyone was shocked.

The bunny started to scream. He fell back, screaming louder. One half flopped out the door, stumbling down the steps. That half let out a deafening hollar as it tumbled. 2D jumped up, slamming the scythe in the other half right next to him. It tried to squirm away, but the blade was upon it too fast.

"Stu! You're okay!" Murdoc flung himself at 2D, sobbing over his shoulder. 2D pat his back, confused.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Russel, plopped down on the ground, hitting the ground with his back.

"What. The. Fuck."

Back with Noodle

Noodle slumped against the window, closing her eyes and rubbing her arms.

"Where are we going."

"Jamaica. I have a place there. Oh, do you like your outfit, pet?" Noodle tugged at the hem of her bikini and shivered.

"I'm cold."

"You're sexy when you're cold." Jimmy cooed. Noodle cupped a hand over her mouth, gagging.

"Don't choke, sweetheart."

"I'm not your 'sweetheart'." spat Noodle.

"Ah-ah! Remember our deal? You be mine forever, or I kill every last one of you." Noodle hugged her knees, burying her face in her folded arms.

"Please..don't kill them.."

"Alright, sweetheart."

Several hours went by before they actually arrived. Jimmy stepped out, shoving Noodle in front of him. She tripped, falling forward. Jimmy was there in a flash. He caught her by her arms, pulling him closer to him.

"Damn, girl! Can't stay away?" He wrapped his arm around her, forcing her to follow him as he walked inside the building.

The building was hidden by a mountain range. It was tall with large black windows. Sections of the building was actually inside the mountain. They meshed together perfectly, almost like the building was supposed to be there.

"Welcome home."

Later

Noodle was huddled on the couch, watching the door and waiting for Jimmy to return. He had done awful things that had left the poor girl petrified. She fingered with her bikini absentmindedly.

The door chimed, then slid open. Noodle shrieked, launching herself up in the air and landing behind the couch.

"Miss Gonkura? I'm the entertainment." Noodle peaked her head around the couch, blinked, then squeaked a few times.

"How do you.. Why are you.. You're cut in half!" she said, pointing a wobbly finger at the bloody pink bunny. The bunny nodded, cleared his throat, and started his act.

Half way through, the bunny stopped. Noodle got up, ready to protect her new friend. "Jerry? What's wrong?"

"You are a prisoner, just like the rest of us. But, Miss Gonkura, there is a way out." Jerry placed a bloody paw on her shoulder reassuringly. She took it in her hand, squeezing hard.

"Call me Noodle." Jerry nodded, hopping off.

"Farewell, Miss Noodle!"

Noodle sighed and turned in a slow circle, inspecting the room for the hundredth time. "There's a way out.." she repeated. "Murdoc, tell me you didn't do this." She collapsed on the couch and continued to wait for Jimmy.

#%#%#%****

Watashi wo tasukete = japanese for 'Help me'

Suzuki Gonkura = Noodle's actual name (but we never used Suzuki, Jerry just called her Miss Gonkura)

Jerry = the pink corporate bunny

If you have any other questions, just ask! We would be happy to answer them! But we can't tell you what's going to happen next, so don't ask that :) Hope you guys liked! We want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews :D You guys are amazing!


	9. Lap Dance

**Hey- hey! Sorry 'bout the wait. Here's the deal! This chapter is split into two parts. Part two should be up in a day or so. Hope that's ok! It's just that this chapter was so elaborate, we had to cut it down a bit. :)**

ENJOY! (~^_^)~  
  
"Miss Gonk- I mean Noodle?"

"Jerry? Come in." Jerry coughed and shuffled into her room. He licked his teeth, rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

"I must tell you the truth." Noodle frowned, beaconing him closer. He shook his head sadly, lowering his eyes. Noodle jumped up and hugged him. Jerry brushed her off, holding her at arms length.

"Jerry, what's going on?"

"I'm leaving."

"What? Where are you going? Why are you leaving? Jerry, don't you dare leave me!" shouted Noodle. Jerry whimpered, backing away from her accusing finger.

"Beruit." he whispered. Noodle cocked her head, dropping her hand and taking a step toward him. He put his hand on the door, bowing quickly. Noodle opened her mouth to speak, but Jerry squeaked and darted out the door.

"Farewell, Noodle!" he hollered. Noodle's shoulders sagged miserably. She curled in tight ball, sobbing. Alone. He left me alone.

There was a loud crash, followed by roaring laughter. Noodle's head shot up. She rolled off the couch, slinking to the far corner of the room. Footsteps echoed off the walls. He slammed his fists on the door, cackling madly.

"Oh, Noooodle! Open up, babe!" Jimmy bellowed. Noodle pressed her back to the wall, shaking. Jimmy barged in, heading straight for her. She screamed, launching herself from the corner and bolting across the room. Jimmy grunted and stumbled after her.

"Noodle! Get back her, hun, and give me some sugar!" He grabbed her arm, making her crash back into him. She struggled against him, but he flipped her around and collided his lips with hers. Noodle squealed, wiggling and biting him. Jimmy moaned into her mouth, rubbing his hands down her spine.

Noodle pulled away, pressing her knee into his crotch. Jimmy held his hands up, smiling deviously.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"The hell are you doing?!"

"I just had a bunch of gummy bears and sherbet and I am FEELING IT!" Jimmy raised his arms higher, spinning in circles and hooting. He crashed into Noodle, falling heavily into her arms. He craned his neck up at her, smacking his lips. She snarled, dropping him on the floor.

"Ooh, I like it when my women play hard to get! Come give me a lap dance!" He yanked on her bikini strings, earning himself a slap in the face. This seemed to bring him down to earth. His face turned to a stone cold glare. Noodle swallowed. She nodded miserably, reaching down and pulling him to his feet. She sighed before rubbing her body up against him, forcing him to step back and sit on the couch.

"Please..don't make me.." Jimmy shook his head. He made a gun with his hand, then pressed it against Noodle's head. She felt fear, even though it wasn't real. Noodle knew his threats weren't empty.

She put his hands on his shoulders, climbing on top of him and grinding against his crotch. He groaned, tilting his head back and placing his hands on her hips. He pulled her closer to him so his hot breath was blowing in her face. She scrunched her nose up, but kept going. Noodle bowed her head, trying her best to stop the tears from coming. It didn't gave a weird grunt-ish moan, smacking his lips against hers to stop her sobbing. She cried harder.

Back with the Boys

Russel shook his head slowly, watching the singer. 2D smiled broadly, combing the purple wig that sat crooked on the pack of noodles. He frowned, turning to the large drummer.

"Noodle's cold. Get her a blanket?" Russel sighed and tossed him a rag. 2D yipped happily and wrapped it around 'her' carefully.

"There, is that better?" he cooed softly, running his fingers through the wig. Russel turned, walking away from the depressing scene. He spotted Murdoc sitting in the hallway and waved him over. Murdoc glanced at him for a second, but he dropped his head quickly. Let out an exasperated sigh and stopped over.

"Mudz, get up. We have a problem."

"A problem! There's always a problem!"

" 'D has lost his mind, dude. He's talking to a pack of ramen and calling it Noodle. He gave it a wig. A WIG." Murdoc looked up, concerned. He rose to his feet, rounding the corner and peeking on the singer. Murdoc shuddered and stepped forward, touching Stu on the back gently. 2D jumped, flinging the ramen across the room. He screamed, thrusting forward and jutting his hands out. Murdoc grabbed his arm, pulling the insane singer close to him.

"2D, calm down. It's okay."

"No it's not! She's hurt!"

"Stuart, 'she' isn't Noodle. It's a pack of ramen."

"No! That's a lie! She's real..She's here with me.." Murdoc picked the singer up, brushing his azure hair out of his eyes. He carried him out the room and set him down gently. Russel stepped closer, eyeing Murdoc suspiciously.

"Yo' Mudz, what happened with Noods." Murdoc swallowed, an uneasy feeling arising in his stomach.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"What did you do. You did it, didn't you? Why'd you do it, man!?" he shouted. Murdoc squirmed uncomfortably, playing with the singer's shirt collar. 2D giggled, batting at his hands.

"Look, Russel.."

#%#%#%****

Part one! What do you guys think? Opinions and questions you have are always welcome! If you have a question, we will do our best to answer them! PM us Allison-Da-Princess and doodlekiss, or just leave a review. :D


	10. Jerry's Reunion

**'Ello! Not really sure what to say.. Well first off, I noticed that the site said the last chapter was three hundred something words. It wasn't, more like 1000. I don't know why it keeps doing it, but thats happened multiple times now. Grr.. :( ...(this chapter's word count: 1617) Second, eventful chapter! Have fun with it!**

ENJOY! (~^_^)~  
  
3rd Person

"Look, Russel.." Murdoc kicked the carpeted ground awkwardly, "It's not my fault-"

"Those helicopters, they were after you, weren't they?" Russel growled. Murdoc saw his chance, and took the opportunity with both hands.

"Yeah, they 's what they were doing."

"So it's your fault." he said blankly.

"Well..um..She might still be out there! Lets go look for her!" Murdoc squirmed past the large man and darted to the elevator. He pressed the button and motioned for them to follow. 2D slid off the couch in a daze, crawling across the ground and towards Murdoc. Russel sighed and grabbed the boys arms, heaving him to his feet.

"I just want to know the tru-"

"I didn't do it!" Murdoc screeched. He spun around and stormed into the elevator. "Just meet me in the carpark." he mumbled through gritted teeth as the doors closed with a groan.

2D poked Russel's shoulder glumly. "Where's bunny." he huffed. Russel rolled his eyes and went back to the living room. He picked the pink carcass off the ground and returned to the singer. 2D squealed in glee, snatching it from the drummer's hand. Russel stepped in front of the boy and pressed the yellow arrow.

_"It's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's there!"_

The doors slid open with a ding. He turned around, ready to haul the insane singer inside with him. He frowned at the trail of blood on the floor from the bunny. Russel followed it with his eyes, gasping as it led to the open window. 2D had jumped out the window.

Russel swore, rushing to the window and peering out. He spotted the singer down below, unscathed and skipping towards the large metal gate that guarded Kong. The half-bunny trailed behind him, along with a swarm of lurching zombies. Russel yelled, slipping back into the elevator and willing it to go faster.

2D (3rd Person)

2D walked the streets of Beriut, clutching his bunny close to his chest. The bunny made odd noises that made him giggle. He patted the bunny's head and continued walking. Something in the distance caught his eye. Apparently, he caught it's eye as well. The object started running towards him, waving it's arm and shouting. 2D rocked on the balls of his feet for a moment, smiling dumbly into the distance. The bunny groaned, snapping 2D back to earth. He laughed and started sprinting to the object.

"Why are we running?" he shouted.

"My body! My body!" was his only response. 2D focused, noticing the thing was pink, and it was only a half. Something in his head clicked; he opened his mouth again. But before he could speak, the other half of the bunny was right before him.

"Oh, thank god!" said the bunny, reaching out to his other half. 2D whimpered and backed away.

"Bunny?" he croaked, his lip trembling.

"I'm Jerry, that's the rest of me." Jerry turned to his side and gestured to the bloody mess. 2D smiled.

"Oh, okay!" He thrust the pink blob forward. Jerry took it with a gracious nod. 2D held up a finger and started digging in his coat pockets. He gave a small 'aha!' and pulled out thread and a needle. Jerry gave a thumbs up.

"Good idea! Let's go to my hotel, you can do it there." He held out his hand. 2D took it, following close behind the giant bunny like a lost child in the dark. In a way, that's exactly what he was.

Jerry wound his way through the streets and down alleyways, 2D always one step behind him. Finally, Jerry halted outside a tall building. The top wasn't even visible, it just disappeared into the sky. 2D gawked for a while before Jerry resumed walking. He entered with his head down and made a beeline for the stairs. It's hard to not get noticed when half of you is a bloody mess of matted fur and exposed organs.

"I'm on the second floor," he smiled, glancing back at the dazed singer. 2D nodded and stumbled after him. Jerry stepped into the hallway, producing a room key from who knows where. He opened the door, motioning the singer inside. 2D skipped in, fishing the string from his pocket.

Jerry sat down on the bed adjacent from the blue haired man, setting his other half beside him. "You know what you're doing?" The singer nodded confidently.

Two Hours Later

"There! Finished!" declared the singer, puffing his chest in pride. Jerry stood, examining himself in the mirror.

"Not bad, not bad at all." 2D grinned at the praise. There was a moment of silence.

"Do you sing?" asked 2D quietly. Jerry turned around, a delighted smile spread across his face.

"And play the guitar. Here, I'll show you!" he grabbed a guitar case from behind the door, plopping it down on the bed. He snapped it open and revealed a beautiful black guitar that shined in the light. Jerry walked over to the deck doors, pulling them open with his free hand.

"If I play something, can you come up with some lyrics?" Jerry asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I can do that!" 2D followed the bunny outside, taking a seat next to him. "Fire away!"

Jerry looked to the sky thoughtfully, then strummed off a few starter notes. 2D hummed for a few seconds, then nodded in approval.

"I like it."

"Alright, make up some lyrics." Jerry smiled and continued to play. 2D closed his eyes and bobbed his head to the beat.

_Oh, joys arise, the sun has come again to hold you_  
_Sailing out the doldrums of the week_  
_The polyphonic prayer is here, it's all around you_  
_It's all around you out here_

_And if the whole world is crashing down on you_  
_Fall through space, out of mind with me_  
_Where the emptiness we leave behind on warm air rising_  
_Those are the shadows far away_

_The falling of the whole empire, it's here to hold you_  
_Rolling out and haunted till it sinks..*_

2D looked up, blinking rapidly. "How was that?"

"That..was..amazing!" Jerry thrust his guitar in the air. "More, sing more!" 2D blushed, dropping his head. He fiddled with his hands in embarrassment.

"I wanna' hear YOU sing." he smiled, to Jerry. The bunny handed him the guitar with a slight nod.

"Challenge accepted."

Jimmy and Noodle

Jimmy nudged the girl forward. She stepped onto the top floor's deck and shivered in the cold. He fanned his arm out, sweeping the night sky and ginning into her ear.

"Aren't they beautiful?" he said, gesturing to the blindingly bright stars. Noodle squinted, shielding her eyes with her arm.

"I don't know, it's too bright!" Jimmy snickered at her comment, slyly sneaking his hand closer to her bikini strings.

"Just keep looking, you'll get used to it." Noodle lowered her arm slightly, tilting her head to the side. Jimmy snagged one of the strings, pulling it loose. She screamed, trying to cover herself but to no avail. Jimmy tugged the string around her neck. The top was caught by a gust of wind, blowing it over the railing and out of reach. Noodle gasped as her chest was exposed to the perverted man.

Jimmy grabbed her wrists, holding them by her sides so she couldn't cover herself. He pushed her back. The back of her knees knocked against a pool chair; she stumbled and fell on her back. Jimmy climbed on top of her, pinning her to the chair. He licked her ear, chuckling.

"You're mine, baby, all mine.." he whispered. Noodle drew a sharp breath.

"Enough!" she screeched. She brought her knees up quickly, nailing him in the crotch. He groaned, rolling off her. Noodle jumped up and caught him by the hair. He yelled, trying to grab her, but she kicked him square in the face.

"You little BITCH! I'll kill you all!" he screamed. She scoffed, flipping him on his back. He grunted in pain. Noodle twisted her hand in his hair for a better hold, and started dragging him.

"Feel like going for a swim, jackass?!" She jammed her knee into his ribs with all her might. He wheezed. Noodle smiled at him wickedly, kneeling down. She flipped him over again, hovering his head above the water's surface. He squirmed desperately.

"No! Don't do it! I'll kill you!"

"You can't kill me if you're dead!" With that, she thrust his head down. She cackled maniacally as air bubbles rose to the surface. Slowly they started to stop. Noodle sighed and pulled him back up. Jimmy sputtered, flailing his arms about.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now." she hissed. Jimmy blinked the water from his eyes.

"Because, hun, you love me." Noodle stood, her eyes never leaving his. She shook her head, raising her foot.

"Wrong answer." She stomped her foot down on his chest. There was a loud snap, and a scream. Jimmy's eyelids fluttered close. Noodle sighed, pulling him from the edge. A voice echoed in her mind.

_Why didn't you kill him?_

#%#%#%****

Yup. She didn't kill him. No, he just passed out.  
* = the lyrics for Empire Ants  
Hope you guys like it! As always, questions are welcome! PM us or leave a review! Opinions are also welcome :)


	11. A Swan to Celebrate

**Howdy! Oh gosh, this chapter is a bit longer. Almost 3,000! Hope that okay with you guys! So this story is actually getting to be Noodle/Murdoc AND Noodle/Jimmy.**

Flamezzz: We think your question can be answered with this chapter. ;)

ENJOY! (~^_^)~  
  
October 12, 2006 ~ 6 months later

Noodle smiled, hugging her warm cup of hot chocolate as she watched the fireplace. She wore a new outfit composed of a long sleeve shirt, soft pajama pants with little teddy bears and furry slippers over her toes. Noodle set her cup down gently and rubbed her arms, comforted to finally have proper clothes. She turned her head, casting a curious gaze down the hall as floorboards creaked.

"Jimmy?" There was a stifled groan as her response. Noodle scowled and rose to her feet. She grabbed her mug and shuffled towards the door frame.

"Are you going to talk to me?" she asked. He walked into the hallway sluggishly, clutching his head. Noodle placed her mug on the table next to her and swayed slightly, wondering what to do. Her thinking was cut short when Jimmy tilted his head up. Noodle gasped quietly, slightly taken aback.

Deep purple bags sagged under his eyes. His skin was a pale, sickly white. He trembled helplessly, but she knew it wasn't from the cold. Jimmy's clothes hung off his thin frame, completing the malnourished look he was sporting. Noodle saw him waver slightly and she rushed to his side. She took hold of him carefully, guiding him back to the couch she was previously sitting upon. Noodle lifted him up and placed him on his side, tucking his feet under him so he was comfortable.

"Why are you being nice." He looked up at her with eyes filled of depression. Noodle ignored the question, not really sure how to answer it.

"How much have you eaten today?" she said, her hand hovering above his head. She crumpled her fingers, pulling her hand to her chest instead. Jimmy dropped his gaze and said nothing.

"Stay here." Noodle grabbed a blanket and threw it over him, tucking it around his feet and shoulders. She smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

Noodle frowned at the mess, then chuckled to herself. It reminded her of Kong. She stepped over something dead and rotting, opening the fridge and pulling out a plate cover in saran wrap. Noodle peeled it off and stuck it in the microwave. She tapped her finger impatiently. A few minutes later, the microwave dinged. She pulled out the plate, fished around for a fork and made her way back to Jimmy.

"Okay, I hav-" There wasn't anyone in sight. The blanket was folded neatly and placed in the corner of the couch. The fire was put out, still crackling as the last bit died out. Noodle sighed and placed the plate on the mantel. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and strolled to her room. She would see him tomorrow and make him eat then.

(2 Hours Later)

Her covers lay in a heap on the floor. She stood by her door, running her hands through her hair tentatively. Noodle rolled her shoulders and stepped into the hallway, peering down at his closed door. Noodle nodded to herself and began tiptoeing. She rapped her knuckles on the door quietly with one hand, twisting the door knob with the other.

Noodle shuddered, taking a step back. In the room was a crying Jimmy with a rope around his neck and a knife on his hand. Blood dripped on the floor in steady streams. Noodle screamed.

"Jimmy! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"Go away! Just leave!" he sobbed. Noodle shook her head furiously and ran forward, snatching the knife from his hands and sawing at the rope. It snapped and Jimmy fell forward. Noodle jumped and caught him, spinning around a few times before she got her footing back. She pushed him on the bed, climbing on top of him.

"Why?" she hissed into his ear, tears welling up in her eyes. Jimmy choked, biting his lip. Noodle rolled off him, pulling him up so he sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around him comfortingly, resting his head in the crook of her arm. She cooed softly, rubbing his back and whispering Japanese lullabies in his ear. Jimmy sniffed.

"It's my birthday soon.."

2D and Jerry

2D watched the smoldering pile of instruments with distaste. He turned on his heel, heading back into the apartment he shared with his best friend, Jerry. He was greeted by said friend.

"What's that?"

"My instruments."

"What?! Why?"

"I've given up being a musician." 2D fished in his pocket and produced a flyer. He handed it to the bunny. Jerry looked at him, then the flyer, then back at him.

"The circus. What about it?"

"They need acts."

"..Are you saying-..?" 2D nodded silently.

"And you're sure this is what you want?" He nodded again, looking up with a cheesy and hopeful grin. Jerry sighed and smiled back.

"They are only in town for a little longer, should we get packing?" Jerry turned to the closet next to him, pulling out two suitcases.

"Bring what you need. We probably won't be coming back." 2D yipped happily, grabbing a suitcase and rushing to his room. Jerry raised a fluffy pink paw to his head and pressed his temple.

"What am I going to do with this boy?.." he smiled.

The ride to the circus base was long but filled with excitement. 2D clutched his belongings to his chest, looking out the window anxiously. Jimmy patted his shoulder. The taxi turned down a long road. Tents could be seen in the distance. 2D bounced his seat. Jimmy had to practically restrain him from leaping out the car and running the rest of the way.

Slowly, the taxi came to a halt. They thanked the driver and climbed out, starting a nervous gait towards the main tent. Jimmy pulled back the flap and ushered the blue haired man inside.

"Who's there?" came a voice behind a large chair. 2D stepped back, hiding behind his friend. He poked his back, forcing him to speak.

"Um, hello. We heard you needed some acts?"

The chair swiveled around, revealing a heavy set man with a bushy beard. "Why, yes, we are! We could use some circus clowns, does that suit?"

2D stepped out suddenly. "Oh, yeah! That'd be awesome!" his head shook like a bobble head. The man smiled, pushing back in the chair and standing. He thrust his hand out.

"The name's Lex. Ryan Lex. Welcome aboard." The two shook his hands happily.

"I'm Jerry, this is 2D." Lex cast his eyes on 2D and his jaw dropped. He hurried around his small desk and took a handful of the boys hair.

"My word! Is this natural?!"

"Uh, yeah. It is, why?"

"It's..spectacular!"

2D grinned cheekily, "Heh, thanks."

"Well, enough dilly-dallying. Let me give you the tour! I think you'll like it here very much."

The tour was short, and it ended with Lex showing them where they could sleep. He said they would have to share with the other new people, but that didn't seem to phase 2D at all. He was practically bursting at the seams.

"We'll get you guys a tent soon. Wake up call is at 6 AM tomorrow, be ready." 2D faltered slightly, making Jimmy snort.

"Not so used to gettin' up that early?" he said, patting the boy on the back. 2D shook his head and turned to his suitcase. He pulled out a notebook and skipped outside, plopping down on the hard earth. Jerry waved him off and started unpacking.

_Hey Russel-_

_What up, Russel. I did it! Jerry and I are at the base right now. Lex-the guy who hired us- said we could be circus clowns. Heh, I won't have to dress up at all.. We have to get up at 6 in the morning tomorrow. Yay. Whatever, I finally have my dream._

_So how's the album coming? I hope it's doing okay. Jerry told Lex that I sing, so he gave us some songs to practice for next week's performance. That's something I'm not too happy about.. Anyways, fill me in on some stuff! I wanna know!_

_ your pal,_

_ 2D_

Russel

Children screamed behind locked doors. The large man strolled past the brightly colored walls, checking through slots to make sure none of them had died. He sighed and stopped at the seventh door.

"Knock, knock, Jeck." Russel unlocked the door and stepped inside. He ruffled the small boys brown hair tenderly and pulled up chair.

Russel, in truth, wasn't doing an album like he had led the ex-singer to believe. He was a care worker at St. Arithm Home for Troubled Children. He wasn't being successful with Del, or anyone else for that matter. No, he was just a lonely man with a slightly ironic job.

Murdoc

The old walls of Kong whined endlessly. Inside sat Murdoc. The bright red walls of his favorite guitarist's room had faded to a dull orange. All the lanterns that used to hang from her ceiling had torn or fell of. Murdoc sniffed and climbed atop her bed, hugging her pillow. He rocked back and forth slowly, insanity practically leaking from his eyes.

"My Noodle.." he cried, drifting to a fear-induced slumber. His dreams were filled of chasing Noodle and losing sight of her. Calling out her name, but only getting screams and explosions in response. It terrified him. He would jolt awake, cry himself back to sleep and fret over the evil teletubbies that would shove her dead body in his face tauntingly. He was miserable.

Jimmy and Noodle ~ October 30th

"Happy birthday, Jimmy." Noodle rolled onto his bed, handing him a small package. Jimmy smiled and turned the little box over in his hands.

"You remembered?"

"Of course! Go on, open it," she urged. Jimmy pulled the ribbons and picked at the wrapping. He peered inside and grinned.

"Did you make this?" he asked, pulling a small origami swan from the box. Noodle nodded and hugged him.

"Happy birthday," she whispered into his ear. Jimmy climbed out of bed and motioned for her to follow. Noodle jumped up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold on! I made you breakfast!" Noodle wound her fingers in his and pulled him to the elevator. All the time his free hand was wrapped around a delicate paper swan. Noodle pressed the button to the top floor and waited for the doors to close.

"Noodle? Can I tell you something about swans?"

"Sure." Noodle smiled and turned towards him.

"Well, um, the thing about them is they only have one partner in their life. And when that one dies, the other gets so depressed that it dies, just to be together again." Noodle squinted. "My wife died three years ago on this day. She.." Jimmy bowed his head and fumbled with the paper in his hands. Noodle moved closer and held him.

"You can tell me more after breakfast, okay?" She rubbed his back lead him out the elevator. Jimmy nodded and cast a thankful smile at her.

"Oh! Jimmy, watch out for-" Jimmy yelled suddenly. He hit the ground with a groan. Noodle snorted. "-that banana peel.." She ran to help him, but her feet soon were in the air as she slipped on it as well. Noodle screamed and landed on top of Jimmy. Her head came crashing down, colliding her lips with his.

Noodle scrambled off him, scurrying to the far corner. There was an awkward silence, broken only by Jimmy as he sat up.

"She was murdered," he said slowly, testing his words. When Noodle didn't respond, he swallowed and continued. "Murdered by Murdoc. He was-" Jimmy was cut off by Noodle lunging at him.

"How dare you accuse Murdoc of such things!" Noodle screeched. Her face was twisted in confusion and hurt.

"He was drunk! She was walking home, and he was on a drunken rampage! He went up to her and..and snapped her neck. She died instantly." Noodle trembled. She rolled to the side and curled on the floor.

"We made an agreement. Whoever his life love was, I get to kill.." Noodle moaned and began sobbing. "But I couldn't bring myself to do it! That's why I kidnapped you!" Jimmy crawled closer to her, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. He ran his hands through her soft hair slowly, kissing her head over and over. Noodle cried harder and wrapped her arms around him.

2D and Jerry

2D struck a match and held the flame to his pants. They burst on fire. A tiny fire truck came rolling in, sirens wailing. Jerry climbed out and grabbed a hose. He turned it on and blasted 2D with a heavy dose of water. 2D went flying backwards, his arms stretched upwards. He snagged his hands on a bar hanging from the ceiling and swung for a few seconds, watching Jerry for the cue. When Jerry "passed out", 2D launched himself to a rope hanging nearby. He grabbed hold and spun in a circle, building up speed. He let go, flying through the air and landing right next to Jerry. The bunny jumped up and, together, they took a bow. Lex clapped.

"Good job, boys! Good job! Okay, after your act is Glazer. When he's done, you two come back out for the final good night song. Sound good?" The two nodded with a smile and started picking their things up.

"Hey, Jerry?"

"Yeah what's up."

"I was thinking..could we sing that song we made?" Jerry's eyes lit up.

"For the final song?"

"Yeah."

"Yes! Yes we can!" he shouted, hugging 2D. The boy laughed and hugged him back. There was a clapping, and all the acts gather in a circle. Jerry and 2D rushed over and joined them.

"Okay guys, the show starts in half an hour. Head to makeup then get in your lineup!" shouted Lex. Everyone gave a military salute and ran off.

(1 hour later)

Jerry and 2D watched Glazer from backstage with anticipation. The crowd roared and clapped and Glazer bowed. He hopped on his unicycle and pedaled back. 2D high fived him as he passed, grabbed Jerry's guitar and handed it to him.

"And now," came Lex's booming voice, "The finale!" Every act came rushing out, making a line on stage. Jerry and 2D ran in front and took their places. Jerry plucked a few wrong chords and 2D fake scolded him, smashing a pie in his face. A ripple of laughter spread throughout the crowd.

Jerry started for real this time, and everyone behind the two started spinning, jumping, climbing on top of each other.

2D took a breath and started dancing goofily. Jerry changed the chords slightly, making the song a bit more cheery. 2D grinned and started to sing.

_"Oh, joys arise, the sun has come again to hold you! Sailing out the doldrums of the week. The polyphonic prayer is here, it's all around you! It's all around you out here. And if the whole world is crashing down on you. Fall through space, out of mind with me. Where the emptiness we leave behind on warm air rising. Those are the shadows far away. The falling of the whole empire, it's here to hold you. Rolling out and haunted till it sinks."_

Jerry tossed the guitar to 2D and they switched. Jerry did a silly dance and started to sing._ "Little memories marching on. Your little feet working the machine. Say, will it spin? Will it soar? My little dream working the , like a wave. That pass will fall. And closing in on you, they're going on. Little memories. Your little feet working the machine. Say, will it spin? Will it soar? My little dream, working the machine. Soon, like a wave, that pass will fall. And closing in on you, they're going on."_

The crowd roared, cheering and clapping. All around people were standing up and two's chest swelled with pride. They did a bow and jogged off stage with everyone else.

Murdoc

The Geep bumped along the canyons edge. Murdoc drove down and rolled along till he spotted a familiar island sticking from the ground. He pulled up slowly, climbing out and rushing towards the broken windmill.

"I'll bring you back, Noodle. I'll bring you back.."

#%#%#%****

As always, hope you enjoyed! Any question, you know what to do! Tell us what you thought, okay? :)


	12. Her Unforgettable Birthday

**Hey sorry about the wait! This one is..wowz. It's just Jimmy, Noodle and Murdoc. Sorry but we'll talk with Jerry and 2D the clowns later :) Starting off with a flashback from Jimmy.**

ENJOY! (~^_^)~  
  
x Flashback x

I sit at the bar, holding her hand and singing the lyrics to a song we hardly know. She smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"I'm getting tired, do you want to head home?" she asks. Her name is Terry.

"You go on. I'll pay and be right out, okay?" Terry nods and kisses me again. I watch her swivel in her chair and get up. He swirled dress sways as she walk out into the windy night. I turn to the bartender.

"Headin' out, Jimmy?"

"Yep. The wife is getting tired."

"Alright. Hey, don't worry about the beers. It's on the house."

I slap him on the back and grin, "Thanks, Frankie. You're the best, man." Frankie tips his hat and continues cleaning glasses. I rise from my seat and head out the door.

"Hey, Terry, guess what Frankie did?" Terry turns around and stops. She looks at me expectantly. I squint at something rounding the corner. It's moving funny, lurching around and making awkward noises. It starts sprinting, headed right for my wife.

"Terry! Watch out!" Time slows. My feet feel like they are stuck in the ground as I try to run. She starts to turn around again but whoever that is crashes into her and slams her against the wall. She screams.

"Jimmy! Hel-" She is cut off mid sentence by two hands wrapping around her neck. The person locks eyes with me for a second, and it is in that split second I recognise him. He is Murdoc Niccals.

There is a brutal snapping noise and a sharp, twisted scream. Terry falls to the ground, limp. Murdoc stand there shaking. He drops to his knees and vomits. I feel as if a weight has lifted from me, sending me tumbling forward and collapsing on top of her corpse. My hands hover above her mangled neck, unsure of what to do. In the back of my mind, I take notice of people flooding from buildings and circling around the three of us.

"Get away! Leave, all of you!" I scream, crying and filling with rage. People back away, returning to whatever they were doing. I snap at the people who hesitate to float away. When everyone had left, I turned to Terry and cradled her in my arms. Tears drip onto her cold face. I wipe them away, but the fading heat scares me and I drop my hand.

"You..You did this. She's dead because of YOU!" I point an accusing finger at the trembling man before me. He gurgles and pukes again. I fiddle with her dress and watch him with a sharp eye. Murdoc grips the wall and rises to his feet.

"We..can m-make a deal," he says, bending over and supporting himself on his knees.

"What do you mean 'a deal'?"

"Simple. Was she your girlfriend or summtin'?" His speech is slurred slightly.

"She was my wife, dick! She was my only love.." Murdoc rolls his eyes and squirms.

"Okay, man. When I find my 'only love' *hic* you can kill 'er." He falls back on the ground, splaying out with a groan. The rage in me simmers down at the thought of ruining his life like he did mine.

"Deal," I growl before kicking his face and hoisting Terry over my shoulder. I hold back gutted sobs as I walk away with her corpse over my shoulder.

Unbeknownst me, Murdoc was a self-obsessed prick who used women more than every man on earth combined, and the chances of him falling in love were about as likely as a giant squirrel dropping from the sky and eating everyone in town.

x End Flashback x

"Noodle? I have a surprise for you!" Immediately the door swung open, and Noodle popped out. She was hardly containing her excitement.

"Hi Jimmy!"

"Hey, Noodle! Happy 16th Birthday!" The girl squealed and lept at the man, wrapping her arms around his neck and bouncing.

"You remembered! You remembered!" she shouted happily.

"How could I forget? It's literally the day after mine," Jimmy said, patting her back. He caught her legs and hoisted her into his arms. Noodle laughed and looked up at him with a smile. Jimmy bent his head down and kissed her cheek tenderly, but Noodle caught his chin and tilted his face.

"Thanks, Jimmy," she grinned before pressing her lips to his. Jimmy stood stiff, but quickly relaxed and returned the gesture. Noodle blushed and broke away, but still held her hand to his face.

"Wha-what was that for?"

"For my birthday present. You got me something, right?" Noodle giggled at her joke.

"Actually yeah, I did. I'll show you." Jimmy started walking towards his room while Noodle splayed out in his arms, head dangling by his shoulder. She smiled blissfully and sighed.

"Okay, down you go!" Jimmy said as he plopped the girl on his bed. She laughed and tucked her legs underneath her, looking at him with large eyes. Jimmy held up a finger and dove under his bed, fishing around for a minute. He gasped and tried to wiggle out, but his butt was a tad large.

"Um, Love? I have a bit of a problem.." Noodle cackled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Are you stuck?"

"..Yes."

"Hold on." Noodle rolled off the bed and grabbed it with her right hand. She reached down and took hold of Jimmy's shirt. "Squirm on three," she said. "One..two..three!" Noodle heaved and lifted the bed up. It stood at an angle and remarkably didn't crush her. Jimmy scooted backwards as Noodle slowly dropped the bed back down.

"Thanks," he said, rubbing the back of head in embarrassment. Noodle bowed slightly and climbed back on bed. Jimmy stood and played with the box in his hands. He glanced up at the girl before him, clearing his throat.

"Here." Noodle took the box and slipped off the ribbons. She lifted the lid and gasped. Inside was a beautiful yellow dress. It had a bow connected to a belt around the middle where the dress sort of separated into a pleated skirt. There was a thin black shawl wrapped around the shoulders of the dress, splitting into fringe at the bottom.

"Oh, Jimmy, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. She hopped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom. Noodle halted in front of the door. "Can I try it on?" Jimmy nodded and pointed to the dress in her hands.

"There's a zipper in the back." Noodle smiled and bolted into the room. It hardly felt like half a minute before she was back out, twirling and laughing.

"I love it! Thank you so much, it's wonderful!" Jimmy grinned and hugged her, picking her off her feet and spinning her around.

"You look amazing." Jimmy put her down, but she didn't release her grip. She had her face burrowed in his chest. Jimmy felt her muffled thanks and her grip loosen.

"Yeah, I do don't I?" Noodle said as she pulled away. Jimmy chuckled and walked over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of black flats and held them before the little Japanese guitarist. She slipped them on and twirled again.

"Okay two more things."

"There's more? Oh now I feel bad! I gave you a paper swan!"

"It's okay! It meant a lot to me! And yes, there's more." Jimmy turned to his closet again and pulled out a case. He set it on the bed gently and popped it open. Noodle held her hand to her head and gasped again.

"No way! Is that a Epiphone Les Paul 100?! Sweet!" Noodle caressed the guitar in her hands, sitting down and strumming a few chords. She moaned happily and set the guitar back. "You shouldn't have!" Jimmy ruffled her hair.

"I thought you might like it."

"Hell yes I do!"

"That's great, I'm glad," he smiled. "Now, time for the last present." Noodle nodded and waited for him to dig in his bedside table. He picked up a small box with a thin strand of ribbon wrapped around it. He glanced at the box, then at Noodle as if he was unsure about it. He extended his free hand, grabbing her wrist. He wound his fingers in her hand, opening her palm. Jimmy placed the box in her hand and closed her fingers around it slowly. Noodle examined the box thoughtfully, picking at the ribbon carefully. She lifted the top and smiled sadly.

"Oh, Jimmy..I..Thank you." Noodle pulled the origami swan from the box and held it to her chest. "Remember that fact you told me? About swans?"

"Yeah, I do.." Jimmy sat down beside her and slung his arms around her shoulder.

"I..I think I love you," whispered Noodle. Jimmy cocked his head at her, processing her words.

"I think I love you, too."

Murdoc

Murdoc was hunched over a table, sparks flying. He wore a welding mask and heavy gloves. Behind the mask, his laugh was muffled. It wasn't normal, more twisted and dripping with sadness. He twitched and jerked on occasion. On the table before him was a hunk of metal framework, vaguely representing a small person. Murdoc turned on his heel, flipping up the mask. His face was ragged and his eyes were bloodshot. His clothes hung from his frame miserably still. He didn't seem to care.

"Don't worry, Noodle, Love. I'll make you a new skin, and a new body! A body so strong that the flaming depths of hell couldn't harm you.." He put his tools down and dragged his hand across the hot metal absentmindedly. "Just wait. Soon everything will be back the way it was. I'll have my Love back, and she won't leave this time.." Murdoc turned his face to the sky, "Maybe this time, I can prove to you how much you mean to me.." He sighed and crumpled into his computer chair. On the screen was a live video of Slowboat's crash site. He watched it hopelessly, waiting for his tiny guitarist to crawl out and wave to him. He waited hopelessly for her to blow a kiss to the camera and tell him she was alright. He waited for her to walk out the door of her windmill, holding her suitcase in unscathed hands as if to say 'What happened? Why do you look so worried? Can't you see I'm right here?'. He waited for her return. He waited.

#%#%#%****

*big release of air* There you go! We hope you liked it! Leave a review if you have any questions, or just PM us! We, as always, would be happy to answer them! :D


	13. Pain is Truth

**Hey there! I'm so lazy.. I don't even know how long it's been since i've updated :( Forgive me! We love you guys!**

kyky (Guest): lol, thanks. :3 we're glad you like it. Ok to answer your question, yeah she's going to have feelings for him but she won't really know what they mean. They will most likely become more obvious later in the story and she will try to figure out what they mean, but it's not going to end very pretty..Lol hope that helped :)

ENJOY! (~^_^)~  
  
His lips were pulled back into a menacing smile. His eyes were lit up with a sort of evil passion. The room was dark, and far too quiet.

"Hello, Murdoc. How's it going?" he snarled into the phone. There was a ragged, shaky noise from the other end.

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Jimmy." Instantly, the phone exploded with shouting.

"What did you do with Noodle, you sick bastard?! Where is she?! What did you do to her, tell me!" screamed the broken man. Jimmy laughed.

"She doesn't want to talk to you anymore." There was a clatter, like a bottle dropping. Murdoc's breath audibly hitched, making Jimmy's twisted grin spread back even more.

"What..What do you mean?"

"Noodle doesn't love you; she never did. She loves me. Do you understand me? She hates you and never wants to talk to you again." There was a long pause filled only with stacked breaths and objects falling to the floor. Murdoc stuttered and tried to protest.

"Tha- No, you're lying! Jimmy, please just..." Jimmy pulled the phone away from his ear, smiling and waving to it before he hung up on the bassist. He tossed the phone across the room, laughing and skipping about. There was a knock at his door.

"Jimmy? Can I come in?" He swung the door open, greeting the small girl with a smile.

"What's up, love?"

"I was just wondering what's going on." Noodle smiled and clasped her hands behind her back. Jimmy grabbed her waist, lifting her from the ground and twirling her round. Noodle squealed and giggled.

"Honestly, I was just thinking about you. You make me so happy, kitten.." he whispered into her ear. Jimmy set her down on the bed, hovering above her slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She arched her neck up, locking lips with him. Jimmy smiled and cupped her face in his hands. Noodle placed her hands over his, pulling him closer.

"You make me happy, too."

Murdoc

"Hello? Jimmy, are you still there?" Murdoc bit his lip, waiting for his response. The only answer was silence. He choked, clenching the phone in his hand. He chucked the object as far from him as possible with a scream. Questions race through his brain.

_Does she hate me? Did she forget about me already? I thought she loved me.. For real, this time. I thought she really loved me..Was I wrong? Why..oh, Noodle, please don't leave me! I can change! Is that what you want? Is that what you want from me?_

Murdoc glanced at the table next to him, an idea sparking to life in his head._ If the real Noodle won't love me, then I'll just make this hunk of metal do it instead!_ Murdoc ran his hand along her flesh, touching exposed wires. He covered the rough patches and studied her naked and motionless form. She looked beautiful. She looked real..

With a groan, Murdoc touched his cheek and smeared the tears away. He watched her body lay still and listened to the wires within her hum. Slowly, he ran his fingers across her soft face, running them over her lips longingly. Murdoc brushed away her purple hair from her eyes, touching her slightly arched eyebrows and admiring his handiwork. His large hands danced across her chest and back. He pulled the wires from her and clapped loudly. Her head rose but her eyes remained closed.

"Wake up," He snapped. Her eyes opened, revealing those beautiful circles of jade that he so fondly remembered. "Right, um, what is your name?" The cyborg didn't respond. She just stared blankly at the man before her. Murdoc growled and slapped her across the face.

"Answer me! What is your name?" Cyborg raised her hands to her chest, pulling her legs up and sitting indian style. Murdoc stiffened, refraining from..well..fucking her right there.

"Cold." Her voice was scratchy and hard. Murdoc nodded briskly, turning around and grabbing a uniform off the chair behind him. He cleared his throat and shoved them at her.

"Since you failed to answer my question, your name is Noodle. You will respond to both Cyborg and Noodle. Now, get dressed." She looked at the clothes, then at him.

"How?" Murdoc shivered at how much the cyborg was beginning to sound real. He shook his head and took the clothes back. Murdoc set them next to her and began to pull his clothes off. He got down to his boxers and stopped.

"Just do what I do, okay?" The cyborg nodded and watched him pick up his shirt. She scanned the clothes beside her and snatched her top from the pile. He slipped it over his head and chuckled as she did the same.

"Good, now put on some underwear." Murdoc pointed at them, smiling as she tried to figure where they went.

"Master, will you help me?" she asked feebly. His face fell and he croaked. Murdoc stepped forward, taking the small panties from her and fiddling with them. He got down on one knee and looked up at her nervously.

"Um..Put your hands on my shoulders..Okay, now lift one leg up a bit. Put your foot in this hole here- Whoa, careful!" Murdoc reached up and grabbed her waist as she swayed.

"Sorry, Master.."

"It's okay, Noodle. Just put your other foot in this hole." She did as she was told and looked at him expectantly. He grunted and stepped back, motioning her to pull them up. "And do the same thing with your pants." Murdoc grabbed his and slid into them. Cyborg watched him and did the same.

"I don't really have shoes for you, so you'll have to live without 'em for a little while." He stepped forward and plunked a hat atop her head. She giggled and touched his hand, making the latter blush. Murdoc smiled and looked at her haunting face. All at once, his feeling came rushing forward. Murdoc's eyes widened. There was pause, filled with silence. The man stuttered and traced her jaw line with his fingertip. Cyborg cocked her head and looked at him, confused.

"Noodle, I.." Murdoc groaned and leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. Cyborg didn't respond. She didn't kiss back. She didn't smile. Murdoc frowned, still kissing her. He dropped his hand to her neck, wrapping his fingers around it.

"Why won't you kiss me back? Kiss me, you piece of shit!" he sobbed, dropping his head to her shoulder. "You're supposed to love me.."

#%#%#%  
**  
Poor Mudz.. :( Again, really sorry this took so long to post! As always, if you have any questions leave a review or PM us! We try our best to answer them :) Bye guys!**


	14. Favorite Toy

**Hey guys! I'm just gonna say this right now: Jimmy sort of reminds me of Shane from The Walking Dead. Like, he's trying to protect Lori and Carl because that's what he thinks is right, but he doesn't realize that he's actually hurting them. Anyone else agree? :P**

Jilli11: lol yes. That's an awesome question :)

ANYWAYS! Back to the story!

ENJOY! (~^_^)~

_'Murdoc doesn't deserve you. He would just hurt you. This is where you belong..Here, with me, it's safe. It's best. I saved you from him. I did. He doesn't deserve you.'_

Noodle awoke with a start, sweating and panting. She scrunched up her face and wiped her forehead with a shaky hand. The same nightmare for four years. It had to stop. The problem was, Noodle didn't know how to do that. So she simply rolled over and snuggled tight next to the sleeping frame of Jimmy and hoped that once she fell asleep, her dreams would be different.

Murdoc

The tired man sat in his lush chair, arms folded and legs crossed. He tipped the shot glass back and drained it, then threw it across the room. It smashed against the wall, alerting the cyborg. Murdoc snapped his fingers and cast a drunken seductive glare at the girl standing in the shadows.

"Come here, little Noodle.." he growled slowly, beaconing her with his finger. She stood erect and nodded briefly before marching to his side. Murdoc snatched her by the waist, pulling her onto his lap. Cyborg did nothing to stop him, but if someone were to look in her eyes right then they would have seen pure terror. This had happened before, yes, but the poor girl didn't quite understand what he was doing. She closed her eyes and tried to think what she would make for dinner. Her mind wandered elsewhere,

"Master." Murdoc stopped abruptly. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"What?"

"Why do I exist if there is another?" There was a long silence. Murdoc touched Cyborg's legs while he thought. He pushed her off and rose from his seat, walking to the stairs.

"Follow me." he said quietly. Cyborg did as she was told, climbing behind him and jumping over the spot where a stair should be, but wasn't*.

Murdoc stood atop the white building, looking out over the water. Cyborg took her place beside him and listened to the waves crash against the shore for a moment. Murdoc made a sweeping motion with his arm.

"All of this..It's here because I am afraid." He scoffed. "Not that I would ever tell anyone that. Besides you, of course."

"The water is here because you are scared?"

"Not exactly. Look," Murdoc sniffed and turned towards her, "I lost Noodle a few years ago. You know that. But, the reason you are here is because..I guess I didn't want to admit I had lost her."

"I am a replacement."

"Well, um, I wouldn't say- Okay, how about- Just go-" Murdoc scrunched his face up. He blew a long and tired sigh. "I don't know. Maybe you are." He bent down and kissed her forehead. Cyborg still wasn't satisfied.

"Can I leave?"

"Wha..What do you mean? No, you can't leave!"

"Why not?"

"Because." Murdoc swallowed. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"I am programed to love you, correct?"

"Yes.."

"Why? Why must I love you?"

"Because!" Murdoc huffed, "The real Noodle loved me!"

"But I am not her." That was it. He had had enough. Murdoc raised his hand and brought it down on her cheek, hard. The impact jerked her head to the side.

"That's enough! Go to your closet or something. I don't want to see you." Murdoc straightened his clothes and headed down the stairs before she could react.

"Stupid robot.." he muttered, grabbing paper off his desk. He punched the squid and crammed himself into the lift.

Murdoc marched into his room, picking up his beloved bass and playing notes at random. The riffs he liked were jotted down. The ones he didn't like were jotted down as well, but the paper was set afire. He watched it burn and spat in distaste.

"Stupid robot.." he repeated quietly.

Jerry and 2D

"So! What do we call the new song?" asked 2D as he looked at the landscape moving past them in a blur. He loved roadtrips.

"I still think 'On Melancholy Hill' is perfect."

"Okay, okay fine!" laughed the singer, "We'll call it that. Ha, can you believe this?"

"Believe what?" Jerry stretched out and smiled at 2D. He played with the boy's hair absentmindedly.

"All of this! We are world famous, Jerry! And now we're on the road to Texas!" The boy grinned and rolled on his side. He scooted forward a bit and hugged his friend. There was a moments pause. 2D pulled his face from the bunny's shoulder and looked up at him with those beautiful black abysses.

"What's up?" Jerry smiled. The singer blushed. He craned his neck up and pecked Jerry's cheek quickly.

"Oh." The bunny tilted the boy's chin up. He leaned down and brushed his silly bunny lips to the singers own.

"Call me paranoid," 2D rest his chin on Jerry's shoulder and continued to talk, "but I sort of feel like we're being watched. Is that stupid?"

"Like you said, we're world famous. It's quite possible. But don't worry, we're safe."

2D's spider senses were right. Murdoc had started another plan, and he needed his old singer for it. Murdoc was watching.

Russel

The doors opened and two men strolled in. They pushed a wheelchair with a small girl curled up on it. "Hey, Russ, this one's yours." said the men, handing her off to the large man.

"What room is she?"

"Just find an open one. We don't have her down for anything." Russel nodded and pushed her down the hall, peering into the rooms for a vacant one. Eventually he came across room 21.

"What's your name?" he asked as he lifted her from the wheelchair and onto the bed. She didn't respond. Russel shook his head and glanced at her chart. It read, in small and shaky handwriting, Suzie.

"Suzie. That's a pretty-" Russel looked at the girl's face. A shiver ran through him when he looked at really for the first time. Big jade eyes that pointed upwards slightly at the corners; short and choppy black hair held in place with a small red clip; thin lips permanently held at a smile. She reminded him of Noodle so much, it hurt.

Russel sat down in the chair across from her and produced a small robotic gorilla from his giant pockets. He handed it to the girl carefully and watched her smile grow bigger. She held it in her hands like it was her favorite toy she had lost years ago. Russel fished for the remote, tucking it in the crook of Suzie's arm when he found it.

"That was my baby girl's favorite toy. I thought you might like it, since you don't have anything, I mean." Russel coughed into his hand and clutched his head. "Okay, I'll leave you be." He tried to stand, but Suzie stretched out a weak hand. She touched his coat lightly and croaked.

"S-stay..pl-please.." She pulled her arm back and wrapped it around the gorilla. Russel watched her tiny chest rise and fall as her eyes fluttered. She drifted off to sleep quickly, but for some reason Russel felt like he needed to stay by her side. Just for a little while..

#%#%#%****

* = has anyone who has played the game figured out why it's missing?

Ok, so there you have it! Questions and opinions are always welcome! We hope you guys liked it :D


	15. Russel Gets the Girl

**HEY! First off: I want to thank all of you (especially Allison) for putting up with my bullshit. I know it's been a while, just read the bottom A/N and hopefully you won't be too mad :3**

Second: BE AWARE! Lots of talking in this chapter! Just so you know :)

ENJOY! (~^_^)~

"California..So that's where you're headed!" Murdoc swiveled in his chair, clapping his hands loudly. Cyborg snapped to attention, raising her hand to her forehead. He grunted and waved her over quickly.

"Yes, Master?" Murdoc grinned and jabbed his thumb into the screen, pointing at a moving red dot.

"Get the jetty. We're going on an adventure!" he said, jumping from his chair and rushing out the room. Cyborg smirked slightly. She snatched her gun off the desk and headed after the overly excited man.

"Master?" Cyborg squeezed into the lift behind Murdoc. She tapped his shoulder. Murdoc pressed a button and awkwardly turned to face her. "Where are we going?"

"Damn, Noodle! Do you just choose to ignore me?!" Cyborg looked at him pointedly, pressing her lips tightly together. Murdoc sighed. "Like I said earlier, we are going to California."

"Why?" The lift doors slid open and Cyborg stepped out, swinging her gun around and checking her ammo count. She nodded, satisfied, and returned her attention to Murdoc. He brushed past her and strode up to the door.

"Because," he started, flicking his long tongue, "we're making a new album whether faceache likes it or not. Once we find that bus he's in, you'll sneak in and gas him." Cyborg shook her head slowly.

"I don't think that's right, Master. He isn't-" Murdoc grabbed her jacket and yanked her forward. He slammed his lips into hers roughly, holding the back of her head. Cyborg moaned softly. Murdoc smirked and pulled away. He smacked her cheek lightly with a grin.

"Shut up, Cyborg."

Russel and Suzie

"Hey there, Suzie!" Russel plopped down in the chair across from her bed. She smiled and waved. "How you doin', kiddo?" Before she could answer, the door creaked open. A head peaked around the corner. Russel's jaw practically fell to the floor. Standing before him was a tall girl with beautiful curled locks of brown and blonde hair twisting around her face. Her lips were a natural dark red, and she had striking black eyes. Her skin was a golden brown, and it radiated in the light.

"Hello. I'm the new girl, Mylene. Um, I was looking for Russel?" There was silence for a moment. Suzie giggled and nudged the large man with her elbow.

"Oh! Yeah, that's me. This is Suzie." Russel gestured to the girl who was hardly containing herself from laughing. He shot a secret scowl at her.

"Well hello, Suzie! Nice to meet you!"

"You too.." Susie's eyes flicked to her friend. Her eyebrows arched up in amusement.

"So, anyways, the guys at the desk said that you were going to train me?" Mylene smiled and leaned forward slightly, shutting the door behind her. Russel swallowed, playing with his hands.

"Uh-um.." Suzie grinned. It was obvious to her that her friend liked this woman. She figured she should make it obvious to Mylene, also. That is, if it wasn't already.

"I LOVE YOU through sparks and shining dragons, I do-"

"Suzie! Cut it out!" Russel glared at her, his cheeks turning red. The little girl cracked up, clutching her stomach and rolling to her side. "Sorry, Mylene. She's..Sorry."

"It's okay. It was kind of funny, actually." Russel rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He rose from his chair and pointed to the door.

"Yeah, she's quite the joker. Come on, let's get started."

later

Suzie watched the door with an expectant gaze. She closed her eyes while Russel knocked three times. "Come in!" she chirped. The door swung open and the large man stepped inside. He waved at her absentmindedly and sat on the edge of her bed. Suzie smiled and climbed onto his lap.

"Hey, baby-girl," he smiled. "I need your help with something."

She thrust her finger in the air and tapped his nose lightly. "Well, first off, you have ta' ser-sar..sera..sing to her." Russel looked at her for a moment, his face blank. Slowly, the corners of his mouth began to lift. He chuckled, then laughed, and finally roared in laughter.

"How did you know it was about Mylene?" Suzie arched her eyebrow at him. " Is it realty that obvious? Oh.. Well, I think I like her. Should I...do something?" Russel cleared his throat and waited for her response.

"Define 'something'." Russel scratched his head.

"Should I ask her out?" he asked quietly. Suzie shrieked loudly and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Russel patted her back and smiled. "I guess that's a yes!" Several minutes passed, filled only by Suzie and her consistent blabbing about how excited she was for her Russel-kun.

"Hey, Suzie, I know you're only nine, but could you give me some advice? On being confident and stuff?" The little girl bobbed her head and thought for a moment.

"You really like her, right? Treat her like she's an old friend. If you do that, it will be a lot easier to ask her to dinner-" Russel held up his hand in front of her face.

"Wait, did you say dinner?"

"Yeah, why? what did you have in mind?" Suzie folded her hands in her lap and watched him.

"I don't know, the movies?"

"You have to be romantic, Russel-kun! The movies aren't romantic!" Russel laughed and let her have her way. He gestured for her to continue. "Right. Before you ask her to dinner, see if you can find out what kind of food she likes. That will help you pick a restaurant."

Russel scrunched up his face, "How do I keep from being nervous?"

"See, you can't NOT be nervous. Make sure to compliment her. She'll like it, and warm up to you because of it. When she does that then she will talk, more and eliminate that awkward silence. There won't be anything to be worried about. You won't be nervous!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just be yourself." Suzie smiled and hugged him. Russel rose from the bed and stepped into the hallway. He scanned around for a second before spotting Mylene skipping down the hall with Jeorge, her assigned child. She saw Russel poking out the doorway and waved to him.

"Here goes nothing.." he breathed.

"Jeorge, why don't you go play with Suzie ? Er, is that okay with you, Russel?" Mylene glanced at him quickly, smiling when he waved the boy in the room.

"Hi Mylene. So, can I ask you a question?" Mylene grinned and leaned against the wall. She ran her hand through her hair and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure! What's up?" Whoosh. That's the sound of everything Suzie had said leaving his brain.

"Uh-um- do..Do you like cheese?" Russel mentally smacked himself in the face. To his surprise, Mylene giggled and nodded her head.

"Yeah! Cheese and a glass of wine, that's my perfect Saturday night right there."

"Really? Oh, well would you like to go have some with me tonight?" Russel smiled as smoothly as he could.

"Are you asking me out?" Mylene dropped her hand, casually brushing his own.

"M-maybe," he stuttered.

"I would love to. Come by my place around six?" She squeezed his hand lightly and leaned forward, grabbing a slip of paper off the desk in front of her. She scribbled her address and quickly slipped it into his shirt pocket. "See you after work!" Mylene waved goodbye and left the very excited and dreamy Russel to his thoughts. He touched the paper and rested his head against the wall.

"..Awesome," he whispered.

Jimmy and Noodle

Jimmy lay flat on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He fingered the tiny black box in his hands, opening it occasionally and twirling the ring inside on his finger. Every time he mussed up the courage to seek her out, he touched the ring and instantly panicked. What if she rejected him? Jimmy sighed and looked at the small band of gold around his pinkie. It was a beautiful ring, what with the dazzling ruby and all. He just couldn't bring himself to give it to her.

"I don't even know how I would do it.." he mumbled to himself. There was a knock at his door. Jimmy shoved the ring in its box and stuffed it under his pillow.

"Jimmy? Are you alright? You didn't come to breakfast," said Noodle from outside his door. He feigned a cough.

"I'm just a little sick, that's all." He heard her footsteps fade as she wafted down the hall. A few minutes had gone by when there was another knock. Noodle walked in with a tray of jasmine tea. The flower was slowly uncurling, but that's not what caught Jimmy's eye. He was scanning Noodles skimpy french maid outfit. It was short and lacy, fitted in all the right places.

"I figured a little lap dance might cheer you up," she giggled. Jimmy nodded stupidly, leaning back as she climbed on top of him. He watched in awe as she bent and swooped in ways he didn't know were possible. Noodle placed her knees on either side of him, grabbing his shoulders and dropping her head back. She panted dramatically, moaning his name over and over and getting louder with each one. He couldn't take it; Jimmy hooked her waist and pulled her forward. He pulled her chin close and pressed his lips to hers savagely, thirsty for her.

"Did it-Ahh!-h-help?" Noodle asked in between breaths. Jimmy nodded furiously and continued to kiss her.

Jerry and 2D

"What's going on? Why is the bus stopped?" 2D raised his head, propping himself up on his elbows. Jerry shook his head slowly and got to his feet. He groaned, cracking his back, for the fold-out couch hadn't been to nice for his back.

"One second. I'll go check." The giant pink bunny trotted to the front of the bus and out of the singers sight. 2D nodded sleepily and fell back, pulling the blanket over his matted blue hair.

A few minutes had passed and 2D started to grow worried. He called down the pass with a feeble voice but there was no reply from his friend. He closed his eyes and nibbled his lip for a second. There was a loud bang, like a heavy figure hitting the ground. 2D threw the blanket off him and jumped to his feet.

"Jerry! What's going on?" he screamed. A figure holstering several large guns rushed into the room, kicking him swiftly in the chest. 2D coughed and fell to the ground. Who ever it was pulled a mask from behind her back and hovered over him for a second.

"Nood-" he was cut off mid sentence by her fist crashing down on his skull. His vision faded quickly, but not quick enough to hide the green man who sauntered into the room.

Cyborg!" snapped Murdoc, "Tie them up and take them out to Stylo, would you?" He clapped and turned away. When he noticed Cyborgs absence, he sneered and whirled around, smacking her in the face. His palm slid off her cheek and came back black.

"Wipe that oil from your face while you're at it," he snarled before heading out. Cyborg nodded stiffly and bent to retrieve 2D unconscious body from the floor. Whispers rolled off her tongue as she did, whispers of apologies. The tears of oil continued to trickle down her cheeks.

~~~

The two awoke next to the very cramped and uncomfortable Cyborg, who held a gun to each of their temples. She watched them with surprisingly woeful eyes. They were gagged and still tied, but something in her eyes said she wished could release them. It was at that moment that all three of them realised something.

They are now prisoners in the hands of Murdoc, and there is no escape.

Russel and Mylene

"Just a water, please." The waiter smiled and walked away.

"Only a water?" Mylene smiled.

"Uh-er yeah. 'M not really in the mood for beer." Russel blushed lightly and looked down. Mylene giggled and touched his hand. Russel was beginning to like the feel of her fingertips brushing lazily over his skin.

"So does that mean you don't want to share some wine with me?"

"Fuck yes I do!" Russel lit up a bit too bright at her question. He cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair. "So do you play anything?"

"Oh, yeah I play the accordion." Russel raised an amused eyebrow and smirked. Mylene cracked a huge grin. "I'm totally joking. I played the drums in middle school all through college."

"Really? That's awesome! I play the drums!" The big man placed his elbows on the table, ready to look at her in amazement, but missed and ended up smacking his head on the table. He groaned and rolled to the side. Russel lost his balance, falling from his chair and hitting the ground. His date, along with half the restaurant, suppressed a laugh. Mylene left her seat and joined him on the ground, wrapping her arms around him.

"I think it's cute that you would do that for me," she smiled. Russel was too happy to wonder what she was talking about. He just laughed with her. For the first time in years, he felt like himself again, and he was finally happy.

#%#%#%****

So yes, I know it's been forever. I was away for several weeks and didn't think to bring my laptop with me. You can get mad at me for that one, but it's not Allison-Da-Princess's fault. Questions, comments, opinions, etc.. are ALWAYS welcome!


	16. Pink

**What's up guys!? Miss us? No?..oh, okay.. You guys better like this chapter! Lots of work went into it. *nods* mmhmm.**

**:P**

**ENJOY! (~^_^)~**

Cyborg grunted and nudged the giant unconscious form of Jerry over, making room for herself in the cramped back seat of Stylo. "Murdoc?" She grabbed his seat and pulled herself forward, tapping his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Really?.." Noodle blinked, surprised. Murdoc snickered and shook his head.

"No, dumbass, it's blue."

"Do you like cats or dogs better?"

"Birds."

"Oh right, Cortez.. Um..W-why do you love me?" There was a pause of silence. Noodle drew back in her seat, slightly deflated. Murdoc sighed and pressed his foot on the gas.

"Because," he paused again and reached back, stroking her cheek with his hand, "you're beautiful." Noodle's jaw dropped and her heart fluttered. Did he really just say that? She shook her head and frowned. What was wrong with Murdoc?

Behind them a siren started wailing. Murdoc pushed down on the gas harder and swerved off the road and over the cliffs edge. Noodle put her arm over the two lumps next to her and prepared to touch the road below them. Stylo bounced and screeched but still managed to keep rolling. The sirens faded in the distance as Murdoc's laugh took over.

"Well," he cracked, smoothing his hair, "that was fun." Noodle felt oil sliding down her cheeks again, thick and hot. What was happening to her life? What's gone wrong?

Murdoc happened to glance up in the mirror, catching the strangest glimpse of his Noodle. Her oil tears were being replaced with a shimmering clear liquid. Was it.. real tears? How was that even possible? He flicked a switch, setting Stylo into auto-pilot, and turned around.

"Noodle love, what's wrong? Hey, it's okay.." he cooed softly, brushing her hair with his fingertips. Noodle jerked away, confused and scared.

"Why are you acting like this?" she yelled, slapping his hand. He reached over again and traced her jaw softly. He shrugged and watched his thumb running across her face slowly, outlining her wide eyes and brushing her nose playfully.

"Noodle.." Murdoc turned around again and continued driving.

Russel and Mylene

"I had an awesome night, Russel." Russel blushed and hid his face with a beefy arm.

"Yeah, me too, Mylene. Thanks for making me look like a fool." He smiled at her and tried to sling his arm over her shoulder, but stopped when he saw her face.

"Excuse me?" Mylene crossed her arms and fumed slightly.

"Shit! I meant thanks for-aw hell I swear I didn't mean- Mylene, I-"

"Russel! I really make you nervous, don't I?"

"I'm just a little rusty, that's all.." Russel chuckled and smiled at her again. Mylene grinned and leaned in, resting her perfect lips on Russel's cheek. At that moment, Russel felt his heart stop. He would have floated away if it weren't for Mylene's eyes gazing at him softly. He touched her chin and kissed her lips gently. To his surprise, she didn't fight it!

Russel broke away, absolutely beet red. He took a big breath and started dancing. Mylene laughed and joined him, throwing her arms in the air and hollering with him.

"Hey, Russel?" Mylene tugged his shirt, stopping him abruptly. She looked at him with big, happy eyes.

"Y-yeah?"

"Would you maybe.. like to come in?"

Next Day

"Russel-kun! How'd it go? I know it went well! Here, I saved some juice boxes!" Suzie reached under her pillow and produced two warm cherry flavored juice boxes as promised. She grinned and saluted him before handing his box. He shrugged and poked the straw in, taking a sip. Suzie did the same, watching him excitedly.

"I'm guessing you want to know every detail?"

"You know me so well!" Suzie took a big sip from her juice and grinned wider. "Mmm, these are delicious! You know, I think you should get more. You know, for cele-cerbi-um-"

"Celebratory?"

"Yeah! Celebratory purposes. Mmhmm.."

Russel chuckled. "Okay babygirl, i'll think about." Suzie squealed and jumped up, flinging her arms around him.

"So. Start from the beginning. I want to know everything!"

Jimmy and Noodle

She hated him. It was official. Even mentioning his name made her bubble with rage. Jimmy sighed happily. She was his now. But he couldn't help feeling like there was something about Murdoc he was forgetting.. Something Jimmy had to do, but he couldn't place it.. That nagging feeling had been with him recently. Hopefully it would go away. Jimmy swiped the small box from under his pillow and marched out the room, puffing his chest out in confidence.

Jimmy slipped into the living room and added a few last adjustments; a few rose petals here, another candle there. Everything had to be perfect. Today was the day. He heard her footsteps coming down the hall and quickly dropped to his knee. He straightened his tie and pulled the small box from his pocket.

Noodle entered the room and gasped in amazement. Her eyes floated over every perfect petal and candle, finally coming to rest on him. She rushed forward, clutching her heart and crying happily.

"My love, will you give me the pleasure of being my bride?" Jimmy popped open the box. Noodle gasped again. She looked at the ring, then at him, then the room. her head rushed. She smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Yes, Jimmy! Nothing would make me happier!" Jimmy grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. Noodle marveled at it, struck by the simple beauty. "Sweet buddha, Jimmy, it's beautiful!"

"I have another surprise for you, love. We're going on a cruise!" Noodle screamed and danced happily.

"I love you, Jimmy! I fucking love you!"

On the Cruise

"Holy shit, they weren't kidding when they said five-stars.." Jimmy laughed and wrapped his arm around his new fiancée.

"Only the best for you, Noodle."

"Where is it headed?" Noodle cocked her head curiously as they walked toward their cabin.

"Oh, some island country. I think it's called Japan." Noodle yelped and hugged him tight. She bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"Are you serious! I haven't been back home in so long! Oh, this can't get any better.." Jimmy smiled and ducked down, reaching his arms under her and sweeping her off her feet (that's the best you get, allison :P). Noodle giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Noodle."

Noodle smiled. "I love you more."

Murdoc and Cyborg (and Jerry and 2D I guess)

Cyborg felt like strangling Murdoc. he had been telling himself not-so-funny jokes for the last hour and she was starting to get worried.

"Murdoc, are you okay?" He didn't answer. Instead, he kept repeating the same jokes and laughing hysterically. Cyborg jerked the wheel, forcing him to slam on the brakes. "Wait here," she sighed, "I'm going to get you food. Don't try to stop me; you haven't eaten in four days!"

Cyborg pushed open her door and clambered out. She turned and started to walk away when a hand landed on her shoulder. She pulled but Murdoc fought back.

"Noodle, I'm not hun-" Her chest was cold. Cyborg's draw dropped and so did Murdoc's. In his grasp was her shirt, split right along the side. She was bare. Her cheeks turned hot and her arms flew to her chest, covering herself.

"I told you I needed a fucking bra!" she swore at him, halfway tempted to smacking him right there. Murdoc stammered helplessly, unable to tear his eyes from her exposed skin. "And for the love of god, give me back my damn shirt!" Cyborg snatched it from his hands and climbed back in Stylo.

"Just..give me- your clothes!" Cyborg wrestled with the unconscious body of 2D, struggling to pull his shirt from off his lanky frame. It finally came off his head, sending Cyborg tumbling backwards. She fell out her still open door and collapsed in the dirt.

Cyborg pulled the shirt on and stood, her pride aching. She dusted herself off and marched off to the gas station. Murdoc cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted to her.

"You have to admit it was pretty funny!" Cyborg spun around and flipped him off.

"You're such an asshole, _Master!_" She screamed back. Murdoc bowed with a smirk.

"Why thank you, my dear!"

#%#%#%

**Yes. I can proudly say I am happy with this. Y'all need to thank Allison for her brilliant ideas! She's the fucking mastermind behind this epic story! Seriously. Thank her.**

**k bye :3**


End file.
